


Kit and Fox (version française)

by mugu



Series: Kurama's Redemption [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Animal Transformation, Bipolar Disorder, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Demonic Possession, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Multiple Personalities, Original Character(s), Philosophy, Quest, Sacrifice, Set between the Third War of Shinobi and the Fourth, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Skips, Time Travel, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, True Love, Twelve years setting
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugu/pseuds/mugu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'envoyer Kurama dans une autre dimension. En conséquence, Kurama fut envoyé dans le passé avec le corps de Naruto. Comment va-t-il interagir avec les autres humains ? Quelles sont ces nouvelles sensations? FemNaruto/Sasuke couple, Kurama/FemNaruto relation frère/sœur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Le Prélude à la Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue chers lecteurs.
> 
> Kit and Fox s'inscrit dans une trilogie qui est un très très long projet dont le montage s'élèvera probablement au delà des deux millions de mots, soit environ 2000 pages de word (2M de mots pour le premier tome). Cette histoire se déroula sur une période de trente ans à partir de l'évènement initial qui forme toute la série et que je vous laisse le soin de découvrir dans ce prologue.
> 
> Warning: One and only one time travel from the Kyuubi (Kurama), Fem!Naruto. This story takes place after a hypothetical end of Naruto
> 
> Toute l'histoire subit une réécriture importante*. Ceci n'est que le prologue qui dans les prochains jours sera présenté sous une différente version. (version entièrement française avec des dialogues faits à la française et une revue complète de la scène initiale)
> 
> Le script de Kit and Fox est complétement écrit.
> 
> Place à l'histoire maintenant !

# Prologue: Le prélude à la Destruction

 

* * *

Quelque part, dans un paysage dévasté dépouillé de toute trace d'humanité, un adolescent blond aux habits déchirés rampait devant un homme masqué assis sur un rocher. Autour d'eux, d'énormes tentacules grisonnants résidaient et formaient une spirale entrelacée où tout apparaissait s'écrouler dans un champs de ruine, de désolation et de damnation.

L'individu narquois éclata alors soudainement de rire puis se leva de son séant. Il se rapprocha lentement du jeune adulte allongé au sol. Celui-ci claquait la terre de ses bottes en fer remplies de rouille qui dégageait l'ignominie de son être par son apparence fluet. Sa cape virevoltait nonchalamment à chacune de ses enjambées.

Arrivé à sa portée, le gisant démuni leva ses yeux vers lui, crissa ses dents, serra ses poings en face de lui et raclant la terre, pour laisser dans son sillage une marque s'apparentant à celle d'une griffe ciselée.

Devant ce spectacle affligeant d'impuissance, le porteur du masque se gaussa froidement. Il le toisa de haut avant de s'agenouiller devant lui alors qu'il le fustigeait avec des yeux emplis de mépris :

\- Alors ? N'étais-tu pas censé fermer mon clapet ?

Sa réplique n'accueillit que le silence ; l'adolescent ne faisant que détourner la tête de son adversaire, honteux de son échec, car il ne pouvait répondre de manière digne et fière comme il en avait avant l'habitude de faire.

-Hahaha, que tu es pathétique ! Quand tes amis sont encore en train de se battre, tout ce que tu fais seulement est de manger les pissenlits par la racine !

-Ne me sous-estime pas ! mugit le blond d'une voix profondément grave.

-Le Kyuubi, n'est-ce pas ?! Uhuhuh... Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu seras le prochain sur la liste lorsque j'en aurai fini avec ton petit frère, annonça l'homme extatique de sa victoire.

Sur ces mots, le personnage vicieux au visage dissimulé faucha d'un coup de pied le flanc de sa victime qui décrivit un soleil avant que celle-ci ne retombe sèchement face contre terre.

* * *

Dans une cave, l'adolescent qui était sévèrement blessé résidait près de son coéquipier dénudé l'hôte de la Huitième Bête. De l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre des cris, des explosions suivies du silence, d'un terrible silence qui ne laissait nulle place au bruit.

Dans ce mutisme d'hécatombe, jouant le rôle d'un chef d'orchestre, le vicaire des enfers leva ses bras qui dansèrent soudain d'une valse déchaînée. Des sigles en émergèrent pour s'inscrire dans une morose symphonie sur le front d'un Boudha estropié doté de neufs yeux dont deux étaient fermés.

Au cours de cette lascive et lancinante hymne au chaos et à la destruction, le seul survivant du carnage se noyait dans son sang et dans l'obscurité et ne faisait que ressasser continuellement d'amères pensées.

« Obscurité, solitude, tristesse, je suis seul désormais... »

Toutefois, cette fois une voix qui émergea de son être sembla l'envelopper dans une renaissante vigueur.

\- Debout renardeau !

\- Mes amis sont morts, j'ai failli à ma mission, je mérite de mourir... rétorqua-t-il fataliste, sourd à l'entité familière et amie.

\- Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et bats-toi pour nos vies !

À cette sèche tirade, une main parut se hisser des denses ténèbres, comme animée par la volonté du Démon  _qui n'était plus_ , mais celle-ci finit par retomber au sol...

Sans vie.

\- Je suis si  _fatigué_... Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas me reposer en  _paix_... Kurama...

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre de telles  _sottises_  de ta part ! N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as sans cesse bassiné avec ta stupide bravoure, ton enthousiasme d'imbécile, et ton  _optimisme_  dégénéré ?! Rappelle donc toi Naruto ! Remémore toi  _tout_ ce que tu as vécu,  _tout_ ce que tu as affronté,  _tout_  ceux que tu as vaincus ! Crois-tu que je te laisserai t'abattre ainsi sans te battre ?! Tu es mon _hôte_ , et je refuse que mon réceptacle soit une telle  _chiffe_  molle.  _Tu_  n'es pas un  _lâche_ Naruto, donc bats-toi !

**Bats** **-** **toi !**

« Bats-toi... » mugît faiblement une voix du corps inerte.

Le baron de la corruption se détourna soudainement surpris d'entendre un pareil bruit dans la cohorte de son chant funèbre, mais il retourna immédiatement à ses affaires voyant que son prisonnier ne bougeait toujours pas. Hors, un dialogue qu'il ne pouvait entendre faisait bel et bien rage dans l'enceinte des deux âmes qui se combattaient viscéralement.

Une main se crispa.

\- Me battre Kurama ? Que crois-tu que j'ai fait pendant des heures et des heures ?! J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir avec Bee, Kakashi, Gai, mes amis, tous ! Et pourtant, il était bien trop fort pour nous... Bien trop fort...

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit des yeux vides pour verser une larme de désespoir, le renard à Neuf Queues,  _son_ renard sembla se matérialiser au dessus de lui dans toute sa grâce et sa splendeur cramoisie. Ses neufs queues immenses et majestueuses s'éventèrent sur son derrière dans une guirlande de fourrure rousse démesurée.

Et même Naruto pâlit à la vue de cette si belle et puissante créature baisser la tête vers lui, à la fois compatissante, triste, et déçue.

Trompée.

\- C'est tout ? Est-ce seulement pour cela que tu m'as changé, que tu m'as changé moi, ma nature et notre relation ? Tout ça pour ça ? Pour qu'on finisse condamnés à ne rien faire d'autre que voir ce  _monstre aux yeux rouges_ gagner ; avec moi aspiré dans une entité multiple et toi mort à la suite de ce transfert... Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, Naruto ?

_Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ?_

Naruto déglutit, puis hocha la tête, avant de refermer les yeux où il pouvait désormais distinguer distinctement le Kitsune.

Ils se trouvèrent projetés dans l'âtre de leurs esprits liés, à la frontière entre leurs deux communes âmes, réunies en symbiose...

Dans une seule et même personne...

Naruto rouvrit les yeux puis contempla autour de lui une mer de nuages.

\- Regarde autour de nous, et dis moi que ce que tu vois ? interrogea le renard en écartant ses pattes dans un large éventail.

En bas d'eux, il pouvait voir son corps. Ils flottaient en l'air, tout deux, eux ; le possesseur et le possédé. Aux extrémités de leur champs de vision, à l'horizon, se dissociait de l'obscurité imposante une masse lumineuse. Une auréole de lumière, d'espoir, isolée dans une petite parcelle de terre où celle-ci pulsait régulièrement, sereinement, au loin... Celle-ci s'éloignait sans cesse, de manière irréfutable... Au delà du désert de Suna, des plaines de Iwa, des montagnes de Kumo, des marécages de Kiri, et même des forêts titanesques de Konoha. Ils paraissaient trôner dans un panthéon divin, où tout semblait être à leur portée. Ils étaient libres, libres comme l'air, libres de tout lien terrestre, de toute aliénation morale.

Purs...

Et pour Naruto, seule une réponse était possible :

\- Rien.

Un sourire cynique se matérialisa sur le visage du Kitsune.

\- Rien ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

\- Dans toute cette immensité, sais-tu ce que je vois seulement, moi, Naruto ?

Naruto le fixa sans rien dire et le sourire de Kurama s'agrandit en retour.

\- Moi, je vois un merveilleux jeune homme, je vois le seul humain que je n'ai jamais respecté, je vois le seul humain qui a daigné même me comprendre. Et sais-tu ce que je ressens en te voyant ainsi Naruto ?

Le blond aux yeux bleus répondit à la bête aux yeux rouges d'un sourire amer.

\- Oui...

Le renard acquiesça.

\- Ceci ne te ressemble pas Naruto de baisser les bras ainsi. Je le sais car j'ai vécu quinze longues années en toi, quinze années où je n'ai fait qu'essayer de te soumettre à moi, quinze années de rancœur et de haine... Mais sais-tu ce qui m'a dissuadé de haïr Naruto ? Sais-tu ce qui m'a poussé à changer ?

« Moi ? »

\- Oui, toi Naruto. Et je refuse qu'un tel gâchis se réalise alors que j'ai finalement trouvé une telle personne de confiance, un tel ami, affirma franchement le renard en plongeant les yeux dans les siens.

« Un ami... »

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux bleutés du garçon et chutèrent de ses joues dans une myriade de fines perles dorées telles une pluie sans goutte.

Lui orphelin, lui qui dans son village avait toujours été seul, et où nulle personne ne lui avait avoué un tel amour.

On l'avait souvent méprisé dans sa jeunesse de par sa nature. On avait réussi à le comprendre au moment où il arriva à prouver finalement sa valeur en tant qu'être humain. On était enfin parvenu à le respecter lorsqu'il démontra qu'il possédait l'âme du shinobi. On l'avait révéré une fois qu'on avait remarqué qu'il avait la trempe d'un héros.

Mais personne, personne ne lui avait avoué un tel amour dénué de toute autre pensée. Un amour pur, un amour seulement dirigé vers lui, uniquement pour lui. Il avait déjà partiellement entrevu un pareil amour dans le passé, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la fille qui l'avait suivi et admiré durant toute sa jeunesse, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'avait attendu Naruto, malgré son antique soif de reconnaissance désormais assouvie.

Non...

Ce qu'il avait désiré ardemment, c'était avoir quelqu'un à qui se confiait, quelqu'un qui pouvait le ressembler, quelqu'un qui avait partagé les mêmes choses que lui. Personne ne l'avait compris jusque là. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il avait attendu des autres, de son entourage, de ses amis. Dans Sasuke, le Uchiwa rénégat, il avait cru voir une telle lueur d'espoir, mais non, lui-même ne l'avait saisi dans sa quête de vengeance.

Personne n'avait saisi...

Jusqu'à Kurama, personne ne l'avait si bien compris. Personne ne l'avait soutenu ainsi lorsqu'il avait baissé les bras. Personne. Personne ne lui avait tant donné en échange sans rien réclamer en retour.

Car Kurama était son  _miroir_ , son autre  _lui-même_.

Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner ? Comment le pouvait-il alors que son ami lui se battait encore pour lui, dans l'espoir de le convaincre à agir ? Comment pouvait-il laisser son défaitisme prendre ainsi le pas sur son amour pour lui, si ce n'était son propre amour pour lui-même ?

Une idée émergea alors de son esprit, et puis de là, une étincelle rayonna de ses yeux irréels et azurés, comme s'ils réverbéraient la flamme de sa vie revigorée.

Un dernier devoir l'attachait encore à ce monde...

\- Je peux au moins faire une dernière chose pour toi, et pour énerver cet enfoiré. Mais tu n'apprécieras pas...

Et bien sûr, Kurama rétorqua avec le sourire diabolique qui était sien.

\- Je suis disposé à faire n'importe quoi pour agacer ce bâtard aux yeux rouges !

Cependant, il ne connaissait pas encore les conséquences de ce choix terrible...

Et un pauvre sourire naquit entre les lèvres de Naruto.

_Ah Kurama, et ses vieux maniérismes..._  pensa-t-il alors que le renard l'écoutait encore ;  _quel plaisir en dépit de la situation désespérée..._

\- Alors viens Kurama, accompagne moi dans notre repère secret.

Ensemble, dans un plongeon vertigineux, ils ré-rentrèrent dans son esprit.

* * *

L'immense renard à neuf queues suivait silencieusement le jeune homme vers le fin fond d'une cage. Sur leur passage, des colonnes s'élevaient d'un liquide orange inondant le sol. Un sceau au dessin complexe était apposé sur le sombre mur derrière les barreaux de l'ancien pénitencier du renard. Naruto déposa délicatement ses doigts sur les sigles finement entrelacés. Il semblait nostalgique, épris de regrets et soulagé à la fois. Avec ses doigts, il défit les nœuds peints sur le dessin. Un fil bleuté émergea du sceau et se dissocia en deux liens distincts.

Kurama continuait de le regarder avec incompréhension mêlée de curiosité.

\- Par l'enfer, qu'es-tu en train de faire, jeune renard ? Un sourire mystérieux s'afficha sur le visage du blond

\- Eh bien... Je suis en train de te libérer de ce sceau.

Cette révélation sonna Kurama.

\- Quoi ?! Mais-

Une main se posa sur son museau.

\- Chut Kurama... J'ai pris ma décision, tu m'as convaincu... Et tu connais comme moi les conséquences de cette décision...

Ils se regardèrent gravement.

\- Tu mourras n'est-ce pas ?

_Il_ acquiesça amèrement.

\- Quoi que je fasse d'autre, cela ne changera rien pour moi.

D'énormes pattes s'écrasèrent au sol dans un fracas épouvantable.

\- Et tu penses sérieusement que je serai capable de le vaincre ? Au moment où je sortirai, ce suceur de cervelle va m'hypnotiser avec ses au combien maudits yeux.

Kurama détourna la tête en crachant les yeux étrécis de colère. « Putain de monstre aux yeux rouges, je les hais de toute mon âme. »

Naruto hocha la tête dépité.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas Kurama, mon père a placé un sceau spécial qui permet de...Euh...

Le garçon sembla s'empourprer furieusement, comme s'il avait subitement repris sa nature d'origine. Le renard à la fois étonné et amusé d'une telle réaction se contenta de répondre apparemment agacé :

\- Eh bien quoi ?!

Il réussit à décrocher un sourire des lèvres de Naruto.

\- Cela t'envoie dans une autre dimension pour éviter que tu ne rentres dans une folie furieuse.

…

\- Hahaha ! Ha Ha ! Ha... Joli renardeau, que c'est bien joué, il ne sera pas capable de compléter le Juubi si je ne suis pas là ! Quelle ingéniosité ! commenta le renard admiratif.

\- Ouais... Mais je ne sais pas où tu déboucheras, et cela m'attriste quelque peu. Tu peux tant être envoyé à la fin des temps qu'au commencement de l'univers... annonça Naruto muni d'un sourire triste.

\- N'importe quel endroit loin de lui sera mieux que rien déclara l'animal avec certitude.

Une larme dégoulina de la joue Naruto et l'adolescent s'agrippa à l'une des pattes du renard qui lui froissa les cheveux, épris regret.

Ils profitaient de leurs derniers instants ensemble.

\- Kurama...

Le renard baissa la tête vers lui.

\- J'espère juste que tout ira bien pour toi... clama finalement Naruto en se nettoyant le visage de ses ruisselantes larmes.

Kurama ferma les yeux et...

Il prononça sérieusement son  _serment_.

\- Je suis désolé _petit_... Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait... Je te  _promets_  que si j'ai la chance de rencontrer ton autre toi ; je l' _aiderai_ , et  _ce_ , quoi qu'il  _advienne_.

Il se pencha alors vers l'adolescent pour mieux le voir. Les yeux étrécis, il ne fit que regarder l'adolescent sans nul bruit, mutisme en hommage au sacrifice qu'accomplissait son partenaire envers lui.

Naruto plissa ses lèvres et hocha la tête avec peine. Il enfouit alors sa main entre les vibrisses de l'animal pour lui indiquer qu'il n'avait plus aucune rancœur envers le renard... Que cela avait été pour le meurtre de ses parents, ou les diverses tentatives de le corrompre et d'annihiler les siens et même le calvaire qu'il avait enduré pendant son enfance... Naruto lui avait déjà pleinement pardonné... Car il avait vu avec les différentes luttes de volonté avec lui que Kurama n'était en rien responsable des actes qu'il avait commis.

Oui... C'étaient humains qui l'avaient corrompu dans leur haine, cercle de haine que Naruto s'était efforcé pendant toute sa vie passée de faire disparaître à jamais. Cela avait été la promesse qu'il avait effectué envers son défunt parrain, Jiraiya, en lui promettant d'apporter une paix éternelle au monde.

Mais il l'avait échoué... Il avait failli au monde et par ses actes mêmes, il avait commis un terrible crime ; puisqu'il avait entaché d'une terrible responsabilité son seul et unique ami restant :

Kurama...

…

Ils baissèrent mutuellement leur yeux dans le silence de leur réunion.

Et il lui répondit enfin après ce lourd silence.

\- Ouais... D'une certaine manière... Adieux... Mince, je n'ai jamais été bon dans les séparations, je me rappelle de la fois où Sasuke nous a quitté...

En levant ses yeux au loin sur l'épais brouillard qu'offrait leur cellule, Naruto se remémora les moments de sa vie, car il savait qu'il allait bientôt dépérir.

Kurama crissa ses crocs et ses griffes sur le sol.

\- Ne parle pas de ce bâtard, c'est juste un autre de ces monstres aux yeux rouges ayant participé à ta chute ! tonna-t-il dans une vengeresse rage.

Des éclairs rougeâtres émergèrent de ses longues incisives, réclamant réparation des précédents crimes des ennemis de son ami.

Naruto le calma en posant une main sur son museau.

\- Tu as raison Kurama...Mais... prononça-t-il doucement en fermant les yeux. Nous devons nous quitter maintenant, Madara va bientôt en terminer avec le Hachibi...

De grands yeux humides répondirent sa tirade :

\- Au revoir, jeune renard, je suis heureux de t'avoir connu.

Kurama versa enfin une larme de sang pour son ami, son frère, sa lumière. Kurama lui caressa tendrement le visage avec sa longue langue râpeuse, pour s'imprégner à jamais de sa senteur. Naruto fut impressionné tout au fond de lui par le panel d'émotions que le démon arriva à exprimer. Il n'avait alors jamais réalisé à quel point ses liens étaient profonds avec lui.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois en laissant planer sa main en l'air.

_Kurama ne doit pas mourir avec moi !_  se dit-il dans l'esprit de son esprit.  _Il a encore une longue route à parcourir..._

Sa main se referma dans un bruit sourd.

Déterminé.

Il se retourna soudainement vers le sceau, le déchira, et conjura un étrange jutsu avec des signes de main. Une lumière aveuglante enveloppa son monde, résultante de la fissure inter-dimensionnelle et...

Kurama se volatilisa.

Dans son âme, Naruto commença à se dissoudre. La lumière qui rayonnait de lui fut la plus belle que ce monde n'avait jamais connue. De multiples trous noirs surgirent de ses bras et jambes. Il scruta une dernière fois l'extérieur, il ne vit qu'un monde dévasté. Il ne regretta pas son choix...

* * *

Une aura rouge émana de Naruto, puis s'éteignit. Naruto relâcha un dernier soupir discret. Un fier sourire était placé sur ses lèvres. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu. Son visage était blanc comme la neige, du sang coulait de sa bouche, un héros était mort ce jour.

Et c'était pour la bonne cause.

Madara interrompit ironiquement son chant funèbre. En se retournant vers Naruto, en posant la main sur son cou, il testa son pouls. Jamais de sa longue vie l'homme immonde ne fut si énervé qu'à cet instant.

Il hurla.

* * *

Kurama sentait qu'il se dissolvait peu à peu dans l'après monde. Ses membres s'étiraient, s'élongeaient pour se raccourcir indéfiniment, et finement. Il ne voyait rien, et seul un doux blanc uniforme le menait lentement mais sûrement au travers un couloir uniforme vers sa destiné...


	2. Chapitre 1: Un vieux nouveau monde

# chapitre 1 : Un vieux nouveau monde

 

_Sur un champs de ruine, de désolation et de peine, une femme à la manne d'or se dissociait de ce lieu par sa prestance et sa force se dégageant de son corps d'albâtre. Celui-ci pulsait régulièrement une aura zébrée qui la recouvrait d'ambre écarlate. Son kimono jadis d'un bleu pâle était désormais teinté d'un rouge vif qui appartenait jadis au sang de des ennemis. Elle n'avait comme ornement que le serre-tête de sa mère qui trônait dans l'opulence de sa chevelure cuivrée. Celle-ci s'épandait derrière sa fine apparence d'elfe jusqu'à ses hanches raffermies et rebondies où partaient ses puissantes jambes qui la maintenaient debout et statique..._

_Alors, sa douce poitrine s'emplit d'air pour l'expulser dans un râle insonore et inodore se perdant dans cet univers de silence et d'opprobre. Son arc formé d'énergie pure tomba en poussière éthérée et de même, son bras gauche fléchi et son autre membre tendu vers l'avant s'abaissèrent lentement..._

_La flamme de ses yeux bleutés s'éteignit définitivement..._

_Puis elle ferma les yeux résolument..._

_Car elle avait gagné..._

_Enfin gagné..._

_..._

_Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux lasse, elle considéra au loin l'homme qui l'avait menacé durant toute son existence... Celui-ci avait péri ici-même par son ultime technique, où son âme damnée avait été scellée à jamais au plus profond de la terre. Elle avait rempli sa tâche ; sa mission même, et sa destiné ; survivre. Cette victoire avait eu toutefois un prix terrible, celui de la condamnation des êtres auxquels elle avait le plus tenus._

_Et il en restait un qu'elle devait encore achever..._

_Elle regarda derrière elle ; il n'y avait rien._

_Elle regarda devant elle ; il n'y avait rien._

_Il n'y avait que la mort, un océan de mort qui la faisait chavirer dans un sentiment d'immense amèreté et de gâchis... Un terrible gâchis dont était responsable un seul homme qui gisait solitaire dans ce désert de vie._

_Cet homme, avait été autrefois l'être le plus craint et le plus puissant que le monde avait connu en son rang, lui qui avait porté le titre du Seigneur de la Destruction..._

_L'Avatar de l'Abnégation._

_Le fixant les yeux étrécis, elle resserra sa poigne sur le petit ninjato pourpre, puis elle s'élança dans sa direction avec flegme..._

_Alors qu'il l'attendait sereinement..._

_Si bien qu'elle continuait toujours d'avancer vers lui..._

_Et qu'il patientait toujours autant..._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son niveau où elle s'arrêta dans sa marche funèbre qui cadençait de ses pas la mort prochaine de son frère._

_Puis leurs yeux se rencontrèrent._

_Ils se contemplèrent alors dans un mélange de résiliation, de rancune difficilement contenue, et surtout d'une affliction abominable qui parcourait l'essence même de leur matière..._

_Et où elle lui témoigna enfin amère :_

__«_ Est-ce fini ?  _»__

_Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour ne dévoiler qu'une voix âpre et gutturale :_

_« Oui »_

_Elle hocha la tête._

_« Était-ce réellement nécessaire ? Je veux dire... Toutes ces morts ? N'y avait-il pas d'autres choix ? »_

_Il cligna des yeux un moment à cette question qui lui avait déjà été mainte fois posée dans le passé. Il révolutionna alors son regard autour de lui et acquiesça en silence. Sur son regard ne transparaissait aucune émotion autre qu'un terrible fatalisme qui ne s'écartait que pour laisser place à une tristesse infinie._

_Il déglutit profondément._

  
_« Oui... » murmura-t-il doucement en fermant les yeux pour ne laisser transparaître ses émotions conflictuelles,_ _« c'était plus que nécessaire ; c'était mon devoir même... »_

_Elle lui retourna un sourire tremblant et vacillant._

_« Sommes-nous vraiment obligés d'en finir ainsi? »_

_Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'extasia une dernière fois devant sa resplendissante beauté ; ses cheveux bouclés qui retombaient sur sa tunique étroite contenant son corps musclé qu'il considérait parfait. L'assurance qu'elle prenait dans chacun de ses actes lui semblait se provenir d'une divinité étrangère à ce monde. Elle incarnait pour lui la meilleure de ses œuvres ; sa seule réelle rédemption..._

_« Oui.. » croassa-t-il faiblement encore en tendant la main vers le visage de cette déesse majestueuse, elle, qui portait sur ses joues sa marque._

_La marque du Renard._

_Au moment où sa main établit le contact, il la sentit se transir de froid puis se retirer sèchement de lui. Il soupira, laissa retomber sa main inerte et moite, torturé qu'il ne pouvait plus la toucher sans qu'il ne provoque une telle réaction à son égard._

_Il continua anéanti :_

_« Tu dois le faire... Pour lui... N'oublie pas notre serment... »_

_Elle se souvint du sien, et du crime irréparable qu'il avait commis, ainsi que de leur accord..._

_Elle le regarda longuement durant un temps qui parut durer une éternité. Il paraissait si frêle dans cette carcasse desséchée, démunie. Sa peau était jonchée de blessures et son torse ployait sous le vent torride qui parvenait du Nord et qui les tourmentait d'une complainte infinie. Sa vie comme son sang s'échappait continuellement de son corps, fuyant ce tissu de souffrance et de culpabilité._

_Elle l'entendit alors souffler paisiblement._

__«_ Viens, je t'attends, Naruto...  _ _ _ _ _ _»_______

_Kurama lui daigna un dernier sourire en coin dont il avait l'habitude ; un sourire rempli de tant mystères que jamais elle n'avait réussis à en découdre les mailles._

_La gorge serrée, elle hocha la tête puis ferma les yeux pour l'acte qu'elle allait commettre. Elle brandit son arme vers le ciel afin de la redescendre dans un grand arc vers la terre._

_L'homme aux traits vieillis écarquilla les yeux à la peine qui l'étreignit en voyant l'arme s'abattre sur lui._

_Puis il vit tout au ralenti..._

* * *

Le mugu est heureux et fier de vous présenter:

 

_Kit and Fox, premier volume de Kurama's Redemption_

* * *

Au pays de la Foudre, l'azur étincelant du ciel vierge de toute trace de nuages dépeignait la splendide mâtiné s'annonçant. Une femme avec de longues rousses boucles s'épandant sur ses épaules avait un petit panier accroché à son bras. Elle se promenait dans une dense forêt où elle cueillait des champignons de sa main adroite et légère, virevoltant gracieusement au gré de la présence éparse des obscurs végétaux protégés des rayons célestes par la luxuriante flore les recouvrant dans leurs verdoyantes membranes.

La femme qui se prélassait dans ce vase herbé habitait une petite ville de campagne, située à proximité du lieu où elle effectuait sa récolte annuelle. Arrivée à la lisière d'un lac, elle s'assit sur la baie en posant son paquet à côté d'elle, puis elle admira les dansantes hirondelles vagabondant l'air. Elle passa sa main dans sa riche chevelure étincelante qui semblait lentement s'éveiller par la langoureuse brise de cette magnifique journée d'automne.

Tout d'un coup, une explosion titanesque éclata dans la clairière. La femme qui contempla le phénomène surnaturel mit les mains sur ses oreilles et ses yeux pour se protéger de la vrombissante explosion. Elle visualisa alors effrayée une faille violette apparaître du vide au-dessus de l'eau. Des torrents d'éclairs se déversèrent dans le liquide bleuté et une chose floutée émergea rapidement de l'étrange portail avant de plonger dans l'étang, où la fissure ayant éjectée la chose se referma derrière elle. La femme toisa éberluée l'insolite apparition de cet être dont elle n'avait pu observer que fugacement les caractéristiques.

Les villageois, ses voisins accoururent jusqu'à d'elle avec de soucieux visages, car ils avaient craint une attaque de ninjas au bruit démentiel résultant du saccage. Récemment, les petites villes avoisinantes la leur avaient été pillées et leurs membres assassinés. Ils avaient envoyé une délégation auprès Daïmio pour les protéger mais ils n'avaient toujours pas reçu de nouvelles.

Tous virent alors un corps nu flottait dans l'eau boueuse du lac. C'était un jeune homme blond inconscient ne pouvant avoir plus de vingt ans qui avait trois marques à chaque joues s'apparentant aux moustaches d'un chat avec d'étranges signes inscris sur son ventre à semi-émergé.

Alors, celui-ci en dériva en coulant, l'individu se noyant ainsi donc.

Les cris des habitants en alerte se réverbèrent aux alentours des lieux dans un infernal vacarme. Ils se précipitèrent pour secourir tant bien que mal l'étrange homme venant de surgir de l'ancienne faille. En le retirant de l'eau, ils virent qu'il était grièvement blessé. Infirmière, la femme se proposa de l'héberger chez elle en prenant la responsabilité sur sa personne. Ses comparses et voisins acquiescèrent tous puis reprirent leurs activités normales après que la femme leur avait raconté des histoires sur ce qui s'était déroulé ; cet homme narra-t-elle après avoir commis une expérience dans la forêt avait réalisé une explosion responsable de son actuel état.

La femme aux bras menus mit le jeune homme dans des serviettes sèches et sortit une trousse de secours pour panser ses blessures, mais seulement après, elle se rendit alors compte que celles-ci se refermaient et se guérissaient d'elles-mêmes sans même son intervention à une vitesse faramineuse. Elle n'avait jamais observé une telle chose. Elle regarda avec attention le visage de son patient, et remarqua maintenant à quel point il était beau. Elle rougit de se surprendre à penser aussi oisivement à ce moment précis alors qu'elle s'extasia la bouche à la main devant l'être en allongé sur le pan de sa robe.

Elle hocha la tête, puis le posa sur son épaule, se leva, et s'en alla enfin chez elle en empruntant la route qu'avaient prise les villageois.

Elle le surveilla toute la journée en faisant le ménage dans sa maison de vielle fille.

* * *

Kurama ouvrit les yeux vers le milieu de la nuit. La lumière fournie par les lampes autour de son lit l'aveuglèrent intensément, et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour distinguer son environnement.

Il était dans un habitacle humain, non plus dans l'esprit de Naruto qu'il avait l'habitude d'habiter. Il releva le vide intérieur qui était le sien, puis n'entendait plus les pensées de son congénère défunt. Il se rappela alors de sa discussion avec Naruto, et de son action qui avait déchirée leur commune âme. Kurama posa une de ses nouvelles mains au niveau de sa poitrine et ferma les yeux résolument.

Il était seul désormais, définitivement seul.

Il se sentait étrange également, il n'avait plus ses coutumières sensations, il était comme dépaysé. En rouvrant les yeux, il leva son membre antérieur au dessus de son torse, et remarqua l'absence de poils et de griffes sur son bras dégarni.

\- Alors, la belle au bois dormant, on est réveillé? requit une voix féminine à sa droite.

Il riva ses yeux bleutés sur la femme dans la trentaine ayant une jupe et une veste de paysan. Humaine, inutile, puérile jugea-t-il. Il l'interrogea sans moult émois les yeux vides.

\- Où suis-je?

Sa voix était âpre, il avait du mal à former des sons.

\- Dans le pays de Kumo, Nord-Est, ville de Farris.

Elle avait une tasse de thé dans sa main qu'elle oscillait spasmodiquement. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle continua sa tirade.

\- Tu as dormi un jour entier. On est le 11 Octobre aujourd'hui (quatre ans après la naissance de Naruto).

Il releva qu'elle ne lui questionna pas ni sur son origine, ni sur pourquoi ses blessures avaient si vite guéries.

 _Ainsi, j'ai sauté 12-13 ans dans le passé_ raisonna l'homme renard en fermant les yeux.  _Le Naruto de cette dimension doit donc avoir dans les quatre ans..._

Ses yeux flamboyèrent soudainement d'une certaine vivacité Il décela le miroir entreposé derrière la femme, et écarquilla les yeux halluciné. La femme se retourna, mais ne distingua que le reflet de leurs mutuelles présences.

\- Na-ru-to... murmura L'homme blond en tendant fébrilement son bras vers la femme qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

En réalité, il ne voulait saisir que ce qui subsistait encore de son ami. Il commença à avoir des convulsions. La femme agit immédiatement craignant une crise d'épilepsie ; elle le prit fermement dans ses bras.

Et Kurama serra les dents.

\- NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! lui hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle ne saisit pas qui était le "le".

\- Dégage, femelle ! poursuivit-il absolument outragé de son contact à son air hagard. Il la poussa loin de lui puis sauta maladroitement hors du lit se ramassant la tête la première sur le parquet.

La femme avait rarement eu l'occasion d'observer de si près une telle confusion chez un de ses patients. Elle était perplexe et à la fois apeurée pour et de lui. Elle élargit ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit Kurama commencer à se mouvoir frénétiquement ; celui-ci rampa vers le miroir en s'agrippant entre les interstices du carrelage avec ses ongles noirs, plaçant avec frénésie une main devant l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son objectif. Il tint alors le miroir des deux mains en se mettant à genoux, et contempla son être.

Il ressemblait en tout point à Naruto, car il avait totalement remplacé Naruto; il était devenu Naruto.

Ses deux mains tremblèrent, puis il brisa la glace dans un bruit de verre pillé de son poing ensanglanté.

\- Je ne suis pas lui, ce n'est pas possible... chuchota-t-il à lui-même en regardant le sol, voyant le sang rouge; le sien, dégoulinant sur les dalles de bois, rosissant le marron de la matière elle-même, blessant, mortifiant par ce biais l'ultime présent que lui avait confié son ami.

Il se retourna rageur vers la femme qui le fixait toujours interloquée et lui vociféra.

\- A quoi je ressemble?

Les yeux ronds, elle ne fit que le contempler un moment statique. Elle se doutait qu'il avait de sérieux soucis car à son comportement brutale, ébahi, désorienté, excité ; il comportait tout les symptômes de la folie.

\- Un jeune homme blond séduisant dans la vingtaine, lui répondit-t-elle simplement en reprenant ses esprits car elle avait toujours été habituée à expliciter les faits de façon nette et concise en raison de sa profession.

Des larmes coulèrent finalement du visage marqué de Kurama, de ses propres traces, des traces du renard. Il se leva, cacha son visage de sa main, cria, et pleura. L'écho de son désespoir retentit dans toute la maison, la ville, ce monde. Amer, culpabilisé, au combien il était... Responsable du pire crime, l'appropriation de l'existence de Naruto. Lui qui avait tant languis ce corps dans le passé où il avait haïs avec passion le garçon blond, il s'en repentait désormais avec affliction.

La femme vint près de lui après un moment de réflexion, voyant qu'il s'était légèrement calmé de son trouble. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, l'enveloppa dans son giron, le berçant en chantonnant une comptine qui était tirée d'un ancien air apaisant et reposant.

« Oh, light a candle's fire... » Cette chanson commença à l'atteindre après quelque instants. Il se rebiffa, se décrispa, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil sans rêve où nulle émotion ne pouvait le transpercer de peine.

Il s'évanouit tranquille, calme.

Reposé.

* * *

A l'aurore, Kurama reprit lentement conscience.

Au chevet de son lit, celle qui l'avait enlacée somnolait tranquillement. Les cheveux rougeoyants et chatoyants de cette femelle s'épandaient délicatement sur la couverture qui les unissait. Le cœur de Kurama fit plus d'un bond à cette vision éphémère, car elle était telle la fleur prête à être cueillir, et ses mains se posèrent consciencieusement sur la manne de la femme, qui rougeoyait à la bougie présidant sur la commande à côté de leur lit où ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre.

Posément, sans bruits car ne voulant pas la réveiller, Kurama échappa à l'emprise de son infirmière attitrée. En mettant ses pieds à terre, il faillit trébucher lorsqu'il reposa intégralement son poids dessus. Il s'accrocha à un mur en tentant de reprendre son équilibre. Il fallait absolument qu'il apprenne à maîtriser ce corps inconnu car il serait son instrument pour ses desseins; venger Naruto de Madara et de son ami le traître. Les yeux de Kurama s'enflammèrent d'une nouvelle détermination à cette pensée, et il alla de ce pied en titubant vers la sortie de la chambre, regardant une dernière fois le sillage qu'il avait parcouru ; ses premiers pas au monde.

Il hocha la tête de dépit, puis prit la sortie de la maison.

Des poules piaillaient et picoraient leur blés au dehors. Les rues étaient désertes par l'absence d'habitants non encore éveillés. Le doux zéphyr de l'aube se coucha tendrement sur le visage de Kurama, revigorant ainsi ses cheveux et ses traits. L'homme blond fléchit sa main devant son front pour se protéger ses yeux étrécis des rayons du soleil triomphant de la colline à l'horizon qui diaphragmait la lumière originelle en stries rouges, enveloppant Kurama dans une douce symphonie symbolisant le matin de cette vie naissante, une vie qu'il comptait bien mener à bien, sans haine, ni rancœur, ou du moins, nulle autre que celle qu'il avait pour son juste ennemie ; soit Madara.

Kurama en étirant ses bras huma alors l'air pur non encore contaminé par les incessantes guerres des ninjas puis rouvrit les yeux désormais teints d'une définitive force intérieure.

En toisant le monde s'offrant à lui, il déambula en même temps entre les allés, désorienté, sans autres buts que de trouver ses marques, et un soupçon de ce qu'il aurait pu reconnaître comme son ancien monde. Celui-ci apparaissait être un autre univers, bien que toutefois paradoxalement nullement différent de l'ancien, car il n'y avait ni de guerriers masqués, ni de sentiers de bataille. Les souvenirs de son corps commençaient à remonter peu à peu à lui, l'engourdissant dans une somnolente torpeur, et le submergeant dans un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires ; nostalgie, effervescence, peine, affliction.

Son environnement devint tout d'un coups flou, et Kurama mit ses mains sur ses tempes pour conserver le semblant d'emprise qu'il détenait sur son univers. Par un malheureux malaise l'étourdissant, Kurama s'accroupit en fermant les yeux et vomit aux nausées qui le lancinaient.

Il entendit en se ressaisissant des bruits de pas assourdis provenant derrière lui. Il se retourna à moitié toujours une main au sol pour y voir transparaître une présence. C'était la femme qui avait veillé sur lui dans son sommeil et il releva qu'elle portait une machette à la main et qu'elle brandissait d'ailleurs à proximité son cou à découvert.

\- Tu n'es pas autorisé à échapper à ma surveillance, déclara-t-elle dangereusement. Il serra ses crocs en la fixant intensément et elle lui retourna son regard vif et menaçant.

\- Je suis libre désormais, nul ne peut m'entraver, répliqua-t-il d'un ton tout aussi froid.

Il avait raison; car nul cage ne l'enfermait désormais. Toutefois, il n'avait pas encore conscience des nouveaux liens qui se réaffirmaient sur lui au fur et à mesure qu'il devenait humain; soit par la cohésion sociale, soit par son devoir envers l'humanité, et sa place en cette place.

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête négativement en réponse.

\- Tu es encore en période probatoire inconnu, et pour la sécurité de ma ville, jamais tu ne quitteras ma présence tant que tu ne seras pas complètement rétabli de tes blessures, et de tes autres problèmes...

La machette se rapprocha d'avantage du cou de Kurama, et dont la proie se rit cyniquement d'elle ; car Kurama prit le manche de l'arme, et l'enfonça dans son corps ayant pour conséquence de faire du sang ruisseler de sa gorge profonde.

La porteuse de l'arme écarquilla les yeux à cet acte insensé. Elle supposa qu'en outre de sa folie, s'ajoutait à cela une forme de dépression au vu de cette vraisemblable tentative de suicide. Kurama arrêta alors la pression de la lame sur son cou racorni en la retirant sèchement. La femme blessure remarqua la blessure se refermer d'elle-même.

\- Vois-tu humain, aucune de tes menaces ne pourra m'astreindre de quitter ce lieu.

Il se leva, et se mit à sa hauteur, la dépassant de sa taille lorsqu'il fut pleinement debout. Celle-ci déglutit, et se ragaillardit face aux agates d'un bleu polaire la transperçant dans une givre d'hivers, mais elle demeura inflexible ; tenace face à l'intensité de son regard.

Elle le gifla soudainement.

Kurama déposa lentement sa main sur la récente marque rouge s'étant plaquée sur sa joue gauche. Sa main tremblait inconsciemment aux émotions qui le saisirent à ce moment là.

Quelles étranges sensations...

\- Erreur, tu es sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à que cette ville en aura décidé autrement,  _étranger_.

Étranger ; voilà enfin un mot coutumier.

Toutefois, au moment où il fut sur le point de répondre, Kurama réalisa alors qu'il ne devait faire de vagues car en sentant les multiples regards dirigés sur sa face, il savait que ces menaçantes présences risqueraient de le supprimer avant même qu'il n'aurait pu atteindre ses buts. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas maîtrisé son corps, il serait sensible aux attaques des autres êtres présidant ici.

De la foule les encerclant, des murmures s'élevèrent alors autour d'eux ;

« Quel est cet homme étrange ? » chuchota un villageois dans l'oreille d'un autre...

« Pourquoi est-il donc nu ? » interrogea un enfant se tenant fermement à la jambe de son père qui fronça les sourcils à la vue de cet inconnu paraissant nocif à leur société.

Un individu imposant se distingua alors du groupe informe, et s'approcha des deux antagonistes en témoignant d'un regard sévère l'homme blond. Sa barbe blanche finement coupée lui donnait un air digne et sage, et les fines rides à la naissance de ses sourcils témoignaient d'une grande grâce. Il éleva sa voix autoritaire et le silence se fit entre les cohortes se tenant derrière son sillage.

\- T'a-t-il causé des soucis, Lina ? demanda-t-il doucement soucieux à la rousse d'une grave et ferme voix.

Celle-ci hocha la tête une fois encore.

\- Rien dont je ne peux maîtriser, répliqua-t-elle certaine sur un ton tout aussi calme.

Kurama n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi écarté d'une discussion mais il demeura silencieux. L'autre homme dirigea son visage vers lui, et dévisagea le corps nu et musclé de l'homme blond aux yeux bleus.

\- Es-tu un sauvage pour te promener à poil dans notre ville ? requit l'homme sèchement en fronçant les sourcils à la tenue de Kurama. Il rajouta d'une voix autoritaire ; Lina, je t'ordonne de lui enseigner les biens faits de la civilisations, cet homme que tu as trouvé dans la forêt d'après tes dires a dut être depuis bien trop longtemps isolé du reste de l'humanité pour savoir encore se comporter comme un homme digne.

La femme se courba dans une attitude docile et contrairement au comportement qu'elle avait présenté à son patient, elle lui répondit soumise.

\- Bien, monsieur le maire.

Elle prit alors par le bras l'homme blond qui l'accompagna sans rien faire. Les habitants de cette rase ville de campagne commencèrent à développer alors des rumeurs à son propos, et également à propos de celle qui l'accompagnait.

Kurama et Lina s'en retournèrent vers la bâtisse où ils avaient résidée la nuit.

* * *

Arrivés devant une armoire après avoir fait leur bout de chemin vers sa chambre, Lina lâcha sèchement le bras de Kurama qui ne lui fit qu'exposer hostilement ses crocs. Elle prit une blouse blanche de la commode, et le posa de profil du corps de Kurama pour vérifier qu'elle lui aille bien avant de la jeter alors par-dessus son épaule.

\- Habit-toi, tu m'as suffisamment fait honte tout à l'heure.

Kurama allait refuser, mais en voyant le poing serré de la femme pouvant atterrir sur sa mâchoire, il préféra concéder son autorité. Kurama eût du mal à enfiler ses habits, et les mit maladroitement à l'envers.

La femme soupira excédée.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où tu sors...

Elle l'aida à reprendre un semblant de dignité en lui conviant un oeil critique. Il avait juste un garnement en guise de pantalon et sa blouse lui descendait non esthétiquement parlant sur ses genoux délabrés.

Elle commenta succinctement.

\- Je suppose que je ne puis faire mieux en si peu de temps.

Elle vogua alors vers la sortie de la salle d'un pas dansant, Kurama la suivait énervé d'être traité ainsi tel un enfant. Il regrettait tant son ancien corps à cet instant avec lequel il aurait pu démontrer à tout ces mortels arrogants la pleine supériorité de sa puissance.

Ils arrivèrent dans la clinique où officiait la femme. En réalité, elle occupait plus le rôle du médecin du village que celle d'une infirmière, et elle reçut une visite ce matin d'un homme ayant le bras en charpie. Des échardes en bois s'étaient incrustées dans son membre, et il avait posé une attelle temporaire sur son bras avec un bout de tissu qui se colorait peu à peu en rouge. Il lui raconta qu'il s'était entaillé en récoltant des fruits dans le verger commun.

La femme grimaça en palpant son bras, la blessure s'était infectée. Kurama qui était resté dans son coin observait Lina mettre de la pommade de sa concoction, et enlever les bouts de bois enfoncés dans le bras de l'infirme. Elle banda après un moment la blessure en espérant qu'elle ne s'infecterait pas plus. L'homme grimaça atrocement au grès de la jonction qui s'apposait sur son bras auquel Kurama se toucha lui-même le sien en réponse inconsciemment.

Kurama découvrit alors un nouveau sentiment; l'empathie, soit la faculté de compatir avec la douleur de ses semblables. A cela se succédait l'altruisme désintéressé.

Il s'approcha alors dans une démarche sereine vers le blessé, et posa sa main sur la liaison, puis canalisa son énergie intérieure. Kurama transpira sous l'effort, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ainsi son chakra avec ce corps. Fruit d'une longue expérience avec Naruto, d'une faible aura rouge qui émanait de lui, il guérit l'homme de sa souffrance. Lina regardait Kurama toujours intensément, puis enleva brutalement sa main de son patient.

\- Que lui fais-tu ? lui siffla-t-elle effarouchée dans une attitude de tigresse.

Mais un sourire s'afficha rapidement sur le visage l'autre homme qui remplaçait son originel rictus d'horreur. CEmio-ci enleva les bandages précédemment appliqués à son bras dont les plaies s'étaient complètement refermées. L'homme sauta de joie et remercia Kurama qui ne fit que s'éloigner sans demander son reste.

Lina toisait d'un autre œil à partir de ce moment Kurama, on pouvait voir du respect naître entre ses diaphanes pupilles autre que son résiduel mépris pour le sauvage homme blond. Le patient retourna dans les pâturages exercer son travail. Kurama alla vers un robinet de la salle, et se passa de l'eau au visage puis leva les yeux vers le ciel visible à travers la fenêtre pour regarder les couches blanches vagabonder la voûte céleste.

Lina s'approcha de lui et lui déposa la main sur l'épaule.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ? s'enquit-elle curieuse. Cependant, Kurama ne lui répondit qu'avec un haussement de son épaule pour se soustraire du contact les unissant. Il prononça acerbe en se retournant vers elle.

\- Je t'ai déjà averti de ne pas me toucher.

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle.

De loin, Lina se disait qu'elle devait aider Kurama à se remettre de son apparente détresse, car il semblait être renfermer dans une coquille qu'elle comptait bien l'en déloger.

Elle le suivait à son tour vers la forêt, où il allait se cloisonner ermite.

* * *

Sur le chemin, Kurama traînait d'un pas lent et monotone. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait se des dépêtrer de cette agaçante femelle mais au moins, il pourrait lui faire vivre un calvaire pendant sa présence. Le plan de la semer dans les bois en passant par un chemin remplie de ronces et de broussailles ne marcha malheureusement pas, car elle arriva à le tracer sans mal. Il la maudit intérieurement plusieurs fois en entendant ses appels au loin auxquels il demeurait sourd.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au beau milieu de la clairière où il était apparu, il sentit que cet endroit lui était familier. Un bosquet trônait majestueusement au centre du lac. Il se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux en se concentrant silencieusement. Du vent s'échappa de ses pieds lorsqu'il reprit sa marche et des tourbillons d'air surgirent des empruntes de ses pas. Il prit pied sur le tronc en face de lui et avança un autre pied sur l'arbre en plaçant son corps horizontalement de manière précaire, puis il tomba sur son dos dans un grand fracas.

Il recommença plusieurs fois cette manœuvre sans succès.

« Trop de chakra, trop de chakra... » ruminait-t-il constamment.

La rousse le toisait toujours confuse. Plus elle l'observait, plus elle le trouvait étrange et bizarre, mais aussi charmant d'un certain côté. Ses actes étaient insensés, mais dénotaient à la fois une insolite logique.

Elle s'assit sur la bais où elle avait vu apparaître cet homme auquel elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient dans son endroit préféré où elle aimait souvent se recueillir. Elle posa son menton sur ses mains dans une attitude pensive.

Elle intervint au bout d'une énième tentative de Kurama dont elle avait perdu le compte de ses essais.

\- Que tentes-tu donc d'accomplir ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Kurama grinça les dents agacé d'être interrompu inutilement.

\- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

Elle eût alors un sourire taquin, elle trouvait amusant le comportement de cet homme à l'énergie débordante ; toujours en train de rouspéter.

Elle lui lança une pierre à la figure de loin lorsqu'il retomba encore une fois brutalement au sol.

\- Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de grimper avec tes mains ? questionna-t-elle moqueuse en le prenant pour un attardé.

Kurama marmonna quelques malédictions incompréhensibles à l'oreille humaine et Lina gloussa de son attitude absurde.

\- Eh bien, je vais te laisser, essaye de ne pas faire trop de bêtises, proclama-t-elle les yeux pétillants. Il lui répondit seulement mollement dans sa barbe fictive...

Elle le quitta pour la journée.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint le lendemain à midi pendant sa pause. Elle vit qu'il avait établi une cabane au milieu des branches d'un chêne. Sa nouvelle résidence pouvait s'accéder à l'aide d'une échelle à laquelle grimpa Lina. Elle toqua à la porte, mais n'entendit aucune réponse autre que l'écho intérieur d'un vide clos. Elle entra dans le logis, composé essentiellement de meubles en bois. Elle visualisa Kurama en train de méditer silencieusement au centre de l'unique pièce de la maison.

Son souffle était extrêmement lent, comme s'il paraissait être en phase d'hibernation.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, où chacun de ses pas résonnait sur le parquet. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa portée, elle s'assit devant lui en ne faisant que le contempler.

Elle posa inconscient alors sa main sur les marques qui défiguraient les joues du blond.

Kurama s'éveilla d'un coup. Des dents longues comme des crocs ainsi que des yeux rouges et fissurés par le milieu répondirent à la tentative inconsciente de la rousse sur laquelle il se jeta dessus. Il l'encerclait à lui seul de ses deux bras contractés alors qu'elle était à semi-allongée sur le parquet.

Ils se contemplèrent durant un long moment où Lina put voir ses yeux miroitaient une langueur bestiale, d'animal indompté.

Après un moment de latence, il sembla se ressaisir en arrêtant ses incisives remplies de bave au moment où il n'était qu'à seulement quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

Lina se tint immobile en le fixant indolente, elle avait déjà traité des malades ayant été traumatisé par une vie de violence, et elle savait comment réagir dans ces conditions. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, et lui laissa reprendre ses esprits. Les yeux de Kurama reprirent alors leur tinte bleuté coutumière, et il éloigna définitivement ses faucilles d'elle.

\- Ne t'approche plus de moi quand je dors, résuma-t-il seulement en se levant.

Il sortit de la salle laissant seule Lina qui soupira soulagée qu'il avait repris ses esprits. Elle le suivit encore cette fois, et le vit accomplir un saut de cinq mètres à partir du haut de la cabane pour atterrir sur le sol comme si de rien n'était.

Les bras croisés, le pied tapant un rythme régulier, elle lui requit offusquée sans qu'elle ne soit surprise de sa prestation puisqu'elle était coutumière désormais de ses faits étranges.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentleman de laisser une dame seule sans l'escorter jusqu'à chez elle, déclara-t-elle sur un ton aguicheur comme pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ses cheveux réverbéraient la lumière du soleil sur les colonnes en bois qui émergeant de l'âtre. Kurama leva des yeux vides vers elle répliqua en haussant les épaules en tentant de ne pas répondre à l'émoi qui lui tenaillait l'estomac.

\- Je n'ai que faire de tes coutumes, humaine.

Puis il s'en alla dans la forêt dans une démarche monotone de robot.

Lina se demandait toujours pourquoi il faisait référence à ses comparses de cette façon, comme s'il était détaché de l'humanité, et pourquoi également il semblait si aigri.

Lina prit une bonne minute pour descendre de l'échelle. Elle avait un chapeau de paille pour éviter d'abîmer sa peau blanchâtre des rayons ardents du midi. Elle retraça alors le chemin qu'avait pris Kurama en fonction des feuilles tombantes des arbres.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle le retrouva en arrivant au milieu d'une clairière où les arbres laissaient un espace relativement large. Kurama faisait des ab-dos près d'un arbuste.

Encore une fois, Lina le dérangea dans sa réclusion. Elle pencha sa tête horizontalement par rapport à son corps, de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve sous la même latitude. Kurama était lessivé par le sourire espiègle de cette femelle.

\- N'as-tu rien d'autres à faire que de me déranger ? déclama-t-il d'un ton sombre entre deux séries d'ab-dos.

Le sourire de Lina s'agrandit.

\- Actuellement, non. Et puis, je me dois de me soucier de la santé mentale de mes patients.

Ses cheveux perlaient lascivement sur ses cicatrices car elle était tout juste au-dessus de lui. Il lui répondit énervée en effleurant de son index le front de son interlocutrice.

\- e vais bien, donc nul besoin de te soucier de moi.

Les yeux étrécis, la bouche faisant un 'O', Lina demanda narquoisement.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Kurama faillit se fracasser la tête sur l'arbre à ses pieds sous le poids de sa divine frustration sous laquelle Lina continua de l'asticoter.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu es.

Kurama assit alors son dos à un tronc calmement avec Lina agenouillée devant lui. Il soupira excédé en se massant la tête.

\- Suis-je obligé de te renseigner sur ce point? requit-il sombrement.

\- Je le crois bien en effet, et puis tu me le dois bien. Si je n'étais pas intervenue lorsque les villageois t'avaient récupéré, tu serais en ce moment en train de moisir dans une cage en attendant ta sentence car les inconnus sont en général mal vus dans cette région, lui assura-t-elle en faisant la moue. Elle rajouta avec un sourire ; à moins que tu ne veuilles que je reporte ta mauvaise attitude au maire, tu devras complaire à mes instructions pour ce qui de maintenant.

Kurama posa alors son menton sur ses genoux.

 _Moisir dans une cage..._ pensa-t-il en fermant longuement les yeux. Il aurait à vrai dire encore préféré nettoyer des murs emprunts de vers d'une prison qui aurait été environnement familier, que d'être en présence de celle en face de lui.

Elle lui éveillait d'autant plus une myriade de sensations contradictoires.

\- Je suis Kurama, le démon renard à neuf queues, proclama-t-il alors fièrement en se tapant le torse.

Lina avait au moins son nom maintenant. Toute fois la mégalomanie n'était pas toujours conseillée dans son listage d'esprit serein.

Elle objecta coquètement en réponse en posant des poings sur son bassin.

\- Et moi je suis le Kage de Kumo.

La plaisanterie de Lina laissa de marbre Kurama qui ne fit que ruminer d'autres jurons en retour.

Voyant que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus tendue, Lina lui concéda finalement;

\- Eh bien, prouve moi que tu es celui que tu affirmes. De toute façon, le démon renard est mort il y a quatre ans lors de son offensive contre le village de Konoha.

Kurama ferma les yeux et se concentra intensément en tentant de faire appel à son youki, mais il n'arrivait pas à conjurer la moindre parcelle de son pouvoir démoniaque. Il s'était entraîné pendant des heures mais il n'avait pas réussi comme à la clinique à le matérialiser. En vain, il fit des grimaces de constipé en face de Lina, le décrédibilisant ainsi totalement et pitoyablement à son égard.

\- Pas très impressionnant tout ça, commenta-t-elle après ses vaines tentatives de l'impressionner.

Kurama serra les dents.

\- Je viens également du futur, rajouta-t-il tout aussi lamentablement.

Lina lui tapota l'épaule amicalement et l'informa fataliste en roulant des yeux.

\- Nous avons tous des rêves, Kurama mais parfois, il nous faut revenir à la réalité.

Les mains de Kurama serrèrent les herbes autour de ses jambes pour neutraliser ses compulsions de l'étrangler.

Lina rajouta toutefois ;

\- De plus je souhaite te montrer quelque chose, c'est pour cela que je suis venu originellement te chercher.

Elle le prit par surprise en saisissant sa main. Elle l'obligea ainsi à se lever et à s'en aller avec elle en courant derrière elle.

Ils gambadèrent ainsi en direction de la ville.

* * *

Durant leur trajet à travers les champs, les viticulteurs à l'œuvre les dévisageaient obliquement avec un sourire en coin. Kurama n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, et il s'en moquait éperdument. Il voulait seulement reprendre son entraînement sans être constamment perturbé par cette stupide "Lina".

Ils arrivèrent devant un temple ayant des décorations enfantines à son portail. Une femme avec un calepin et une jupe les accueillit à l'entrée. Elle avait une pléthore de gamins accrochés à ses basques qui s'essayaient à attirer continuellement son attention. La femme convia un sourire tolérant envers ses invités.

\- Eh bien, on peut dire que tu nous as cette fois récolté un beau spécimen, Lina. Tu pourrais pas me le prêter pour une nuit ? plaisanta la femme en toisant Kurama appréciative. Lina eût un petit rire contrit et passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Kurama qui ne comprit rien à leur échange.

\- Comment te portes-tu sinon ? Ces bambins ne t'harcèlent pas trop? s'enquit Lina en voyant l'un d'entre eux sur ses épaules tirer la joue de leur institutrice qui réalisa une douloureuse grimace.

\- Disons qu'ils sont toujours dans mes pattes. Leurs parents vont bientôt venir les récupérer, dit au jeune homme à tes côtés d'aller faire leur connaissance. Je suis sûre qu'il meurt d'envie de les connaître, répliqua en ronronnant l'autre sans tenir compte de l'avis du ledit jeune homme.

Lina prit encore Kurama par le bras et l'emmena dans le hall où des enfants jouaient. Kurama fut alors admis par une multitude de confettis à la figure, il se tenait prêt à répondre à sa manière à l'assaut, mais les serres de son accompagnatrice se resserrèrent sur son bras gauche.

De petits enfants entre trois et sept ans se jetèrent sur eux, si bien que Kurama se retrouva rapidement enseveli sous une multitude de chérubins qui le prirent pour leur jouet personnel. Ils lui pincèrent ses bras et jambes, lui faisant des chatouillis sur tout son corps. Des sentiments comme Kurama n'en avait jamais connus l'étreignirent à ce moment dans un mélange de joie et de peine confondue. Un tel accueil aurait normalement dû être réservé à Naruto qui n'avait que rarement été bien traité au cours de sa vie passé ; et ce constat n'enfonça Kurama que d'avantage dans l'abysse de sa culpabilité.

De loin, Lina lui dédia toutefois un sourire tolérant en l'encouragent à poursuivre ses efforts de s'intégrer. Elle avait à la base été attirée par Kurama par son étrange apparition, puis par son comportement insolite, rallié ensuite par sa capacité de guérison surnaturelle qu'il pouvait aussi faire partager aux autres. Du peu de paroles qu'ils avaient échangés, Lina croyait de son point de vue que Kurama s'était tenu à l'écart de la civilisation car il avait dut connaître la guerre, la Troisième Guerre des Shinobis, le transformant ainsi en une créature inhumaine dont les meurtrissures se ressentaient dans chacun de ses faits et gestes et elle craignait qu'il ne s'enfermerait indéfiniment dans ce paradigme amer.

Elle ne fut pas très loin de la vérité en vérité le concernant. Le réconfort apporté par des enfants amollissait toujours l'imprenable muraille pouvant paraître infranchissable que les vieux bourlinguais des champs batailles construisaient autour de leur âme pour se prémunir de la cruauté des moments violents qu'ils vivaient sur leur lieu de travail où ils devenaient de plus en plus impitoyables. Kurama qui avait de son côté vécu la guerre à sa manière partageait aussi les mêmes séquelles.

Elle réémergea de ces pensées en entendant le cri joyeux d'un enfant lorsque Kurama reprit une position assise. Il retint dans sa chute celui qui lui avait grimpé sur l'épaule. Après s'être mis à ses aises, avec tout les enfants autour de lui, Kurama fixa ceux qui l'avaient accueilli avec une certaine teinte cramoisie dans ses yeux bleutés qui pulsait régulièrement. On aurait dit d'ailleurs que ses pupilles reflétaient la lumière de l'astre du jour. Dans son regard embrasé dansaient des reflets ressemblant à ceux d'un feu follet joutant sur un verre poli. Kurama ferma alors les yeux en se tenant convulsivement la poitrine puis poussa un profond soupir. Les enfants le regardaient avec interrogation tandis que Lina qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de son manège l'observait toujours aussi intensément de loin les bras croisés.

Kurama questionna alors soudainement les enfants sur l'utilisation des vêtements qu'ils portaient, des choses étranges qu'ils mangeaient, des objets avec lesquelles ils jouaient. De petites questions innocentes et sans aucun intérêt au premier abord mais qui en réalité avaient énormément d'importance pour Kurama car elles représentaient ses premiers pas vers l'humanité, comme s'il prenait la main tendu par Lina pour redevenir celui qu'il était censé être, un homme bon et pur, un être dénué tout pêché, un être dont les actes n'était que le reflet de l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait.

Les enfants lui répondirent avec enthousiasme en lui montrant leurs trésors durant une bonne heure. Kurama leur répliqua à chaque fois avec un sourire tolérant, et ses gestes brusques et secs devenaient de plus en plus doux et réfléchis au fur et à mesure qu'il discutait d'avantage avec les enfants autour de lui.

Cependant, celui-ci se raidit lorsqu'il sentit d'oppressants regards dirigés vers lui depuis l'extérieur de la salle de jeux.

Les parents de ses nouveaux amis étaient arrivés et avaient découvert l'étranger au sein même de leur foyer, de leurs progénitures, où Kurama était tel un loup dans une bergerie. Ils lui dardèrent un regard hostile, de rejet, celui que Kurama détestait et avait détesté car il lui rappelait ceux qui avaient été destinés à Naruto durant son enfance dans son propre village.

Il leur renvoya le même regard, et ses muscles se tendirent dangereusement comme s'il fut prêt à bondir pour leur donner l'assaut.

Remarquant ceci, Lina s'interposa au centre de leur silencieux conflit.

\- Arrêtez tous ! Il est inoffensif ! Vous pouvez me croire ! gesticula-t-elle en écartant vigoureusement les bras devant eux. L'un des villageois riposta alors sceptique d'une voix sarcastique.

\- Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas un de ces ninjas venus piller et raser notre ville. Il n'est peut être que l'avant-garde de ce qui va suivre.

Soudainement l'une des personnes dans la foule intervint et se dissocia en se mettant à côté de Lina.

C'était l'homme que Kurama avait soigné.

\- Regardez mon bras, c'est grâce à son intervention que j'ai pu reprendre le travail hier. Au départ, je croyais que cet homme était l'assistant que Lina avait recommandé il y a déjà bien des mois, mais j'ai appris plus tard qu'il était étranger à notre ville. Ne le jugez pas si sévèrement, le peu de contact que nous avons eu avec l'extérieur a attisé notre méfiance, et nous a rendu peu hospitaliers.

Les villageois ne leur répondirent rien. Kurama allait ouvrir les lèvres pour s'écrier qu'il n'était pour rien dans la guérison de son défendeur, mais Lina déposa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. C'était une période très importante à la fois pour cette ville mais aussi pour Kurama qui était en train d'être intégré à cette ville.

\- Bien, toutefois, ne le laissez pas approcher de nos enfants, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il peut encore nous réserver ou bien je ferai en sorte que le mien ne retourne jamais sous cet hospice, déclara l'un des parents en emportant avec lui son enfant. Les autres parents d'élèves suivirent le mouvement.

L'institutrice soupira lorsque tous furent partis.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'attireras pas d'ennuis, Lina, la menaça-t-elle alors les yeux sombres. Elle prit son calepin et s'en alla dans son coin pour noter tout les évènements de la journée.

Lina quant à elle se retourna vers Kurama, et releva qu'il était encore en train de regarder dans la direction où les enfants étaient partis avec un visage de regret.

Elle sourit en pensant qu'il semblait regretter déjà leur présence, mais elle ne savait pas alors qu'il pensait en réalité encore à son ami disparu qui avait été orphelin dans sa vie passé, et que jamais il ne fut protégé ainsi des adultes qui ne lui envoyaient en vérité que des coups de pieds dans la figure. Kurama avait partagé les douleurs de Naruto dans son corps, et cela n'avait attisé que d'avantage sa haine envers les humains. C'est pourquoi également il avait essayé de prendre le contrôle de son corps plusieurs fois en le manipulant à sa guise pour se venger d'eux, de ce qu'ils leurs avaient fait subir à lui et à son conteneur.

Finalement, Kurama avait finalement réussi à atteindre son ancien but, soit l'emprise sur son corps, mais celui-ci était teinté d'une indéniable amèreté car il était entaché par la mort de son premier ami, mort dont il était l'ultime responsable. Son poing sur le sol se serrait progressivement au fil de ses pensées tortueuses jusqu'à que Lina l'interrompit dans sa morne rumination en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Allons, ils reviendront demain.

Sa voix tranquillisante n'eût que pour effet de le faire rejeter son regard à l'horizon.

En effet, eux reviendront demain, mais jamais Naruto ne lui reviendra à lui. Toutefois, pas le Naruto qu'il avait connu. Il fixa ses jambes allongés par terre dans un mutisme de croque-mort. L'institutrice leurs demanda de partir pour qu'elle puisse fermer boutique, puis ils s'en retournèrent chez eux sans demander leur reste.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant un moment où Kurama accompagnait Lina jusqu'à chez elle toujours perdu dans ses mornes pensées que son accompagnatrice ne pouvait deviner malgré qu'elle était contente du fait qu'il l'écoutait elle et ses conseils. Elle appréciait les efforts qu'il réalisait pour s'intégrer à sa cité. Cela rendait ses propres efforts non vains et d'une certaine manière affermissait le lien qui se formait entre eux sans qu'ils en avaient connaissance.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la clinique la nuit tombée, Lina saisit le visage de Kurama avec le bout de sa main.

\- Je reviendrai demain te chercher à la même heure, lui garantit-elle avec tranquillité dans la quiétude qu'ils partageaient. Il murmura alors quelque chose d'inaudible et s'en alla au loin silencieusement vers la direction de la lune étincelante, vers son terrier où il avait trouvé refuge, refuge contre les émotions qui le tenaillaient en permanence dans ce nouveau corps.

Lina regarda son dos qui se dissipait à l'horizon, l'obscurité de la nuit triomphant sur l'unique silhouette se distinguant des ténèbres.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Points communs

# Chapitre 2 : Points communs

* * *

 

 

_Au commencement, tout était gris._

_Puis les premières sensations vinrent ; le toucher, le goût, l'odorat, l'ouïe, et pour finir la vue._

_Il sentit alors son corps prendre forme peu à peu, se développer _grandir_. Lui qui n'avait été que partie d'une entité multiple, il appréhenda pour la première fois le monde autour de lui._

_Mais qui était-il en réalité ?_

_Il entendit alors une voix gronder profondément :_

_« Kurama, réveille toi... »_

_Le renard ouvrit enfin les yeux..._

* * *

Lina revint visiter comme elle avait promis Kurama dans sa cabane vers la fin de l'après-midi au lendemain, après qu'elle avait eu fini toutes ses consultations de la journée.

Elle s'était longtemps questionnée devant son miroir sur la tenue à mettre avant de venir le chercher, mais elle avait décidé de faire simple; elle s'était habillée cette fois là d'une robe verte au corsage bleuté qui contrastait avec son teint halé et ses cheveux d'un rouge échelonné. Après s'être légèrement maquillée, elle avait décidé avec un sourire appréciateur que cela avait été suffisant et qu'elle pouvait désormais tranquillement passer voir Kurama.

Cela lui avait pris deux heures pour aller jusqu'à sa cabane, et lorsqu'elle arriva devant la maison en bois, elle rouspéta un moment devant la tâche ardu qu'elle allait devoir accomplir; monter l'échelle dégringolante avec une longue robe...

Elle monta l'échelle avec difficulté, toqua à la porte une fois devant, et saisit la poignée puis entra dans le logis.

Kurama était bien réveillé lorsqu'elle arriva et non pris au dépourvu comme la dernière fois ; il méditait intensément les yeux ouverts, et une aura rouge pulsait sporadiquement en dehors de son corps. Un sourire requin surgit de ses traits crispés.

Il déclara alors fièrement en levant son poing au niveau de son tête.

\- Tu arrives à point! J'ai finalement achevé ce que je voulais te montrer tout à l'heure.

Il se leva et lança un regard hautain à Lina qui lui retourna seulement un visage interloqué.

\- Admire, humaine

Il joignit alors les mains vers l'une des cloisons de la cabane à côté de lui, et ferma les yeux en marmonnant des formules, et puis...

Rien ne se passa.

\- J'attends... demanda impatiemment la femme en tapant du pied. Elle s'attendait à un tour de magie grotesque mais ne fut que déçue de ne voir qu'une tentative ratée d'un mâle d'essayer de l'impressionner, même si elle était amusée en vérité de le voir se faire tourner ainsi en dérision.

Kurama jura sur une déesse étrangère, claqua ses doigts énervé et s'exclama exaspéré.

\- Zut, encore raté !

Lina pouffa alors et eût l'idée de taquiner un peu plus Kurama dont elle adorait observer les éclats. Elle se pencha dans une attitude séductrice en mettant ses seins en coupe. Les yeux de Kurama louchaient instinctivement sur les endroits embarrassants de sa personne, et il sentit une montée d'adrénaline le submerger. Il rougissait farouchement pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait guère et la femme eût un rire argentin en réponse à sa réaction délurée.

\- Je vois, je vois... se dit-elle à elle-même avec un sourire ravageur dirigé vers Kurama qui commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer; on aurait même dit que de la fumée sortait de ses babines tant pour son embarrassement que de sa colère d'être ainsi l'objet de constantes moqueries. Il sentait qu'elle se riait tant vertement qu'ouvertement de son ignorance des coutumes qui étaient siennes.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de Lina les poings refermés prêt à en découdre définitivement avec elle, elle le prit au dépourvu en levant les mains en signe de paix alors qu'elle invoqua la raison de sa visite en sortant un carnet d'une de ses poches ainsi qu'un crayon.

\- Je souhaite poursuivre notre discussion d'hier sur le fait que tu provenais du futur !

Kurama la regardait toujours sombrement.

\- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?!

Elle lui répondit aliors de sa coutumière menace du fait qu'elle pourrait dire au maire, et il obtempéra comme d'habitude à ses ordres car il n'avait à son grand regret pas eu le temps d'analyser la structure hiérarchique de cet endroit. Cependant, dans quelques jours, il pourrait partir de cette ville sans craindre que les villageois ne le poursuivent puisqu'il aurait acquis alors une certaine maîtrise de son corps.

Lina décida qu'ils seraient plus à l'aise à l'extérieur pour palabrer à leurs aises. Kurama qui savait qu'elle lui ferait perdre son temps si elle descendait par l'échelle avec les froufrous de sa robe, il la prit dans ses bras, et sauta dans le vide, l'écho du cri strident de Lina résonnait tout au long de leur succincte chute.

Ils atterrirent sur le sol sans le moindre mal, et Lina sauta de lui comme une chatte affolée en lui dédicaçant des yeux apeurés, ses ustensiles de travail par terre.

Kurama dévoila un sourire de canidé de pouvoir se retrouver enfin dans son élément: lui terrorisant les hordes d'humains même si leur nombre s'était ridiculement réduit à un. Il exulta tout seul en se cachant les yeux sous sa palme alors que Lina le dévisageait avec méfiance.

\- Es-tu un ninja ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Kurama arrêta tout d'un coup de rire et grinça les dents, puis prit la femme par le cou en lui hurlant au visage.

\- Ne me traite, jamais, de,  **NINJA ! Est-ce** **clair** **!?** vociféra-t-il de rage alors qu'une aura rouge commençait à vrombir autour de lui.

Lina sut alors à son authentique éclat que c'était un autre point commun qu'elle partageait avec lui ; car ils haïssaient tout deux les ninjas.

Elle lui convia un sourire étincelant étrangement en réponse au fait qu'il lui avait crié dessus, et elle l'embrassa sans une pensée dans un chaste baiser qui unirent prudemment leur lèvres.

Kurama ne comprit rien à ce qui déroulait à cet instant même; son corps refusait de bouger, c'était comme s'il était immobilisé. Des frissons lui parcoururent son corps, tels des chocs électriques le transperçant de mille aiguilles.

Alors, lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, Lina le repoussa loin d'elle en riant, il retomba éberlué fesses à terre sur la baie près du lac qu'ils présidaient.

\- Avoue que tu le désirais n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle en battant langoureusement des cils.

Kurama demeura coi, bouche bée, ses yeux s'ouvrant et se refermant spasmodiquement comme un poisson hors de l'eau qui aurait essayé de respirer. Il ne sut à ce moment comment décrire les émotions l'enveloppant.

Était-ce une exaltation mêlée à de la peur? Oui, c'était ce qu'il semblait être, c'était bien de la peur. Lui? Être littéralement terrifié par cette femelle. Lui? Le renard à neuf queues, ou du moins, l'ancien démon le plus puissant que la terre avait connu à l'exception du Juubi. Lui? Avoir peur d'une humaine? Absurde! Stupide! Insensée! Et pourtant...

Kurama arrondit les yeux devant cette révélation, lui qui avait un être de pure énergie, il se rendait compte à quel point les pulsions de ce nouveau corps, couplé à sa perplexité avait eu un aspect dramatique sur sa personnalité. Il continuait à regarder avec la même mine d'imbécile Lina qui prit sa réponse comme une affirmation à sa question et gloussa chaudement.

Alors, Kurama malgré lui rigola à son tour, et ils se prélassèrent ainsi tout deux en s'asseyant l'un à côté de l'autre sur la bais du lac, où des lucioles commençaient à émerger des buissons pour éclairer cette nuit tombant progressivement où le ciel d'un bleu sombre opaque pulsait à la lueur des étoiles. Kurama somnolait calmement depuis la première fois qu'il avait atterri dans ce corps, il se sentait enfin vivant, plus vivant même que depuis son arrivé dans ce corps ou dans sa précédente entité.

Lina se rendit compte de son côté à ce moment là en contemplant toujours Kurama qu'ils n'avaient plus développé une relation médecin/patient mais une relation adulte. Cela l'effraya, mais n'enraya en rien son audace actuelle. Lina interrompit ce moment de quiétude en posant une question qui la tourmentait inlassablement et qui allait changer à jamais leurs rapports.

\- Kurama...

Celui-ci ouvrit un oeil curieux vers elle qui se tendait à genoux au dessus de lui.

\- M'aimes-tu ?

Un déclic se déclencha comme un interrupteur dans l'esprit de Kurama. Ainsi, c'était ça? L'amour... Ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais compris. Pour Naruto, il l'avait eu du respect, non pas de l'amour oui, mais du respect. Il n'avait jamais compris également l'amour absurde qu'il avait porté pour sa coéquipière Sakura, ni la pugnacité que pouvaient consigner des parents envers leurs enfants comme il l'avait vue chez Minato; le responsable de son actuel calvaire pour l'avoir enfermer dans son fils et Kushina, la mère de son ami défunt qui fut comme lui son Jinchuuriki; son réceptacle.

Cependant, Kurama était persuadé en faisant fi de ses présents sentiments que celui qu'elle aimait n'était pas lui, mais Naruto.

Il demeura silencieux.

Après un moment, alors que Lina attendait sa réponse, il se leva sans rien dire, et s'éloigna d'elle. Sa silhouette disparut à l'horizon telle une ombre, laissant Lina seule dans la nuit, qui pensait que Kurama l'avait répudiée telle la dernière des putains.

Elle s'en retourna chez elle en ramassant ses affaires, et ne vit pas Kurama de la semaine.

* * *

Lina décida de retrouver Kurama tout de même pour lui dispenser ses honoraires. Il était son patient, et le fait qu'il l'ait rejeté ne lui permettait de ne pas lui assurer un suivi médical. Kurama semblait avoir après tout des raisons de s'exclure de la vie de leur ville, que Lina pensait non sain pour lui qu'il s'isole ainsi. Elle lui en voulait toujours pour l'avoir repousser bien sûr mais ceci n'importait pas dans son devoir envers lui.

Avant de partir le rejoindre, elle rangea sa blouse blanche dans son cabinet, et s'observa dans une glace. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux en raison de sa fatigue, et dut se maquiller pour paraître présentable. Elle avait seulement pris de quoi prendre des notes pour son entretien avec lui.

Elle alla dans la forêt dès le début de l'après-midi, puis se dirigea vers sa maison en bois et en herbe. Là, elle ne trouva nulle trace de sa présence. Elle vit que de la poussière s'était accumulée dans la pièce, comme si elle n'avait été utilisée depuis un bon moment.

Elle descendit l'échelle, et contempla l'habitation de Kurama de loin qui parachevait un tableau désolant. Dans sa hâte de le retrouver, Lina n'avait pas relevé le chaos qui régnait en le lieu.

Tout avait été saccagé, les arbres, le terrain, même le lac présentait des crevasses au fond de l'étang.

Lina craignit alors que Kurama avait été attaqué, le fait qu'il ne soit peut-être pas un ninja mais qu'il détenait peut-être certains secrets des shinobis aurait pu faire de lui la cible d'offensives ou même d'enlèvements. Lina imagina de folles théories dans son angoisse le concernant. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en de bons termes, et elle redoutait déjà d'avoir apporté une pierre supplémentaire à sa chute avec leur brutale séparation.

Elle fut interrompue dans son délire paranoïaque par une voix masculine résonnant derrière elle.

\- Que fabriques-tu ici, femelle ?

Elle reconnaissait cette voix, c'était celle de Kurama.

Lina rougit de honte.

Pourquoi avait-elle été si inquiète pour lui alors il n'était que l'un de ses patients ? Étaient-ce pour ses langoureux yeux bleus qui lui rappelaient ceux de son mari défunt, ou même pour son physique avantageux, ou encore alors son comportement infantile et bizarre ? Ou sinon, était-ce également dû à son attitude supérieur comme s'il se prenait toujours comme un Dieu, le rendant d'avantage ridicule en vérité aux yeux de Lina mais en le rendant charmant d'un certain côté par sa vraisemblable auto-dérision qu'il effectuait en permanence ?

Lina n'aurait su dire à cet instant.

Alors qu'elle se retourna vers lui pour le dévisager intensément, elle remarqua sa défroque sordide et son hygiène déplorable au signe des mouches lui tournant autour, toutefois, à l'exception de son air hagard, il semblait sain et sauf jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive au moment où elle allait le gifler pour lui avoir causer une telle inquiétude que ses habits étaient en partie déchirés.

Teintés du sang.

Elle roula des yeux affolés dans sa direction, mais releva enfin que ce n'était pas son propre sang. Elle lui questionna en tentant de ne pas faire paraître son trouble dans sa voix.

\- D'où provient-il ? Kurama se gratta les cheveux nonchalamment, puis riva son regard azuré sur celui de la femme aux cheveux rouges. Il avait encore ces fâcheux battements affolés de son cœur, bien qu'à l'extérieur, il ne paraissait qu'ennuyé.

\- Comme tu ne m'apportais plus à manger, il fallait bien que je me nourrisse... répliqua-t-il d'une voix atone, puis il alla se nettoyer au lac pendant que Lina se mordait les lèvres. Elle l'avait en effet abandonné à son sort alors qu'elle savait qu'il était incapable de vivre normalement, elle avait d'ailleurs était étonnée qu'il puisse construire une habitation seul, car démontrer d'une telle ingéniosité dans un environnement hostile démuni de tout aide relever à la fois d'une grande agilité physique, mais aussi intellectuelle, et par ce point, Kurama avait démontré qu'il pouvait faire preuve de finesse.

Lina continua de le regarder alors qu'il se baignait dans l'eau froide d'automne en se purgeant de façon méthodique de toute la pourriture, et de l'odeur pestilentielle de la charogne.

Lorsqu'il eût fini sa toilette, il monta l'échelle puis le suivit dans sa cabane, où il s'asseyait encore en tailleur en pleine milieu de la salle.

Lina se positionna en face de lui, répandant dans une rosace sa robe échancrée et remarqua que les traits étaient creusées par le régime peu commun qu'il avait suivi durant la semaine dernière supposa-t-elle, en se nourrissant exclusivement de bêtes desséchées.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi un bon bout de temps, comme si ce qui s'était passé la semaine dernière ne s'était pas déroulé, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés; elle le regardant sans un mot, et lui somnolant dans son habituelle méditation profonde, dans une quiétude qu'ils partageaient communément.

Bien que tout deux n'en avaient conscience, ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance, tel un engagement tacite entre deux parties, où ils prélevaient seulement quelques notes fugaces l'un sur l'autre.

Alors, après un silence, Kurama qui avait les yeux fermés ouvrit un œil curieux pour savoir ce que fabriquait Lina après un moment, elle n'était qu'en train d'écrire. Il grimaça en voyant que ce n'était que des gribouillis incompréhensibles comme il en avait tant de fois vu auparavant dans le corps de ses hôtes. Remarquant son regard soucieux et figé, Lina lui montra son calepin.

\- Tu veux voir ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête dépité.

\- Je ne sais pas lire...

Lina écarquilla les yeux surprise de sa réponse.

\- Comment ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix aigu.

Énervé, Kurama hurla.

\- Je ne sais pas lire !

Lina eût finalement un sourire, puis pouffa, ce qui fit rendit cramoisi Kurama de rage. Lina lui envoya alors des vagues de sa main droite.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. Kurama qui avait été un démon et qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de contracter des pactes lui questionna.

\- Et que me veux-tu en échange ?

Lina agrandit ses yeux, éberluée d'avantage, car elle considérait comme naturelle de distribuer son savoir, mais Kurama semblait être très sérieux dans sa requête.

Le sourire en coin de Lina s'affranchit alors qu'elle pensait narquoisement comment elle allait tirer profit de cette dette qu'il contractait envers elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner chez moi pour chaque leçon que je te prodiguerai ? Cela lui permettrait d'en savoir d'avantage sur lui...

Kurama haussa les épaules. Elle avait son accord.

\- Alors, pourquoi ne pas commencer dès maintenant ? Elle s'assit à côté de lui, mais leur promiscuité dérangeait trop Kurama, et il s'écarta ainsi d'elle. D'un sourire taquin, elle s'approcha encore de lui, et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne minute avant que Kurama n'éclate.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de te coller à moi ainsi ?! S'exclama-t-il tant exaspéré qu'embarrassé. Lina lui fournit pour son compte une explication cohérente.

\- Si nous ne sommes pas proches, je ne peux pas t'aider dans l'écriture des Kanjis.

Kurama maudit son ancienne ignorance des cultures humaines pendant qu'il était dans le corps de ses hôtes, ou en liberté où il aurait mieux dut les étudier avec plus d'assiduité parce qu'il en souffrait maintenant le revers de médaille.

\- N'avais-tu pas dit que tu m'apprendrais à lire ?!

Il fu seulement rétorqué par le rire amusé de Lina qui lui affirma que c'était la même chose. Elle posa la main sur sa main, et l'aida en plaçant un crayon dans sa main préhensile, où il n'avait que peu d'aise puisqu'il était plutôt habitué aux griffes et aux pattes des renards, alors il appliqua trop de force dessus et transperça le papier.

Calmement, Lina le guida alors sur le chemin de l'éducation et de la sagesse.

Elle se rappela alors de son amie institutrice qui avait décidé de s'occuper de la charge d'une garderie plutôt que de se dédier à la médecine.

Lina comprenait enfin exaltation de contempler l'éveil d'un esprit. Kurama était un élève attentif, et étonnamment vivace car il semblait receler le plaisir d'apprendre. Lina qui à la base avait projeté de guérir Kurama de sa souffrance intérieure, se réjouissait de ces moments intimes qu'elle partageait avec lui.

A la nuit tombée, Lina décida que ses progrès avaient été suffisants pour une leçon, il avait déjà appris les bases et elle devait rentrer chez elle. Elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité avec Kurama. Elle considérait qu'il un être bien trop pur pour tenter de l'agresser, même s'ils étaient seuls dans cette cabine au plein milieu d'une forêt.

Kurama compréhensif se leva avec elle, et descendit avec elle l'échelle. Lina soupira en pensant au long chemin qu'elle devait parcourir jusqu'à chez elle. Cela lui prenait toujours deux heures pour faire l'aller retour à pied entre sa résidence et la cabane de Kurama.

À son grand étonnement, l'homme blond s'accroupit alors au sol et lui requit de le monter. Il lui déclarer qu'il allait l'amener jusqu'à sa demeure en vitesse en réponse à sa courtoisie de lui apprendre sa science. Lina qui se doutait qu'avec sa condition physique, ils iraient bien plus vite s'il la portait elle sur la totalité du trajet, elle alors obtempéra à ses directives.

\- Accroche toi... rumina Kurama après un temps de latence lorsqu'il releva qu'elle ne savait pas où mettre ses mains. Il prit alors une brusque accélération l''obligeant à se tenir à lui avec plus de vigueur.

Pendant la course, ils atteignirent une vitesse incroyable dépassant même celle les chevaux de course à toute allure. Lina faillit se renverser plusieurs fois et poussa de multiples cris de surprise aux virages ainsi qu'aux fluctuations en dents de scie que prenait Kurama. Il s'engouffrait entre les arbres et buissons pour ressortir sur des chemins de broussailles ou des sentiers indéfinis où de nombreux animaux nocturnes les observèrent dans leur chute libre longitudinale. Leurs cheveux blonds et rouges resplendissaient communément dans cette douce nuit dans laquelle Kurama pouvait sortir la flagrance de ceux Lina entremêlés aux siens, et même senteur de l'alizé parcourant la forêt pour les accompagner dans cette majestueuse escapade de nuit qu'ils apprécièrent pleinement mais qui fut malheureusement écourtée par le fait qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à destination.

Kurama laissa tomber Lina au sol, et elle se ramassa la tête la première à terre. Lina pensait en se massant le front assise qu'elle devait également enseigné à Kurama certaines règles de courtoisie pour l'avoir fait chuter aussi anti-climatiquement.

Alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'éloigner, elle l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Ne veux-tu pas rester chez moi pour ce soir ? Tu dois sûrement être fatigué...

Kurama baissa des yeux vides vers elle, même pas échauffé par le train incroyable qu'il avait menait. Alors, ses narines remuèrent succinctement en décelant une étrange exhalation provenant d'en face d'elle.

_Danger!_  jugea-t-il soudainement en remarquant les phéromones qu'elle expulsait,  _cette femelle désire s'accoupler avec un mâle, précautions à prendre._

Il était bien plus sensible que les humains, il avait appris à distinguer ces signaux dans le corps de ses hôtes, et elle était indéniablement attirée par celui de Naruto. Kurama dévisageait Lina comme si elle incarnait la pire de ses craintes, et il se tendit comme prêt à bondir. Cependant, d'une forte poigne, Lina l'empêcha de partir, car elle semblait déterminée à ce qu'il reste. Kurama cligna les yeux abasourdi, et voyant qu'elle ne défaillait pas, il la proposa afin qu'elle se calme de ses pulsions d'humaine.

\- Très bien, mais seulement ce soir.

Lina acquiesça à sa condition, et ils rentrèrent tout deux dans sa bâtisse. Kurama s'assit dans un coin en attendant les instructions de Lina qui soupira et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de bain. Lina requit à Kurama de mettre ses habits sales dans une barquette en bois qu'elle laverait plus tard. Kurama se déshabilla en face d'elle sans nulle pudeur, les yeux de Lina étaient fixés sur son corps sans nulle cicatrice apparente, elle admira ses muscles parfaitement roulés.

\- Pourquoi baves-tu ? remarqua l'homme blond perplexe au regard de Lina qui reprit ses esprits et qui pensa que Kurama avait encore la mentalité d'un enfant, et n'avait pas conscience que la vue des corps éveiller les désirs charnels.

Elle secoua la tête et se déshabilla à son tour. Lina remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude, et elle lui ordonna d'y rentrer dedans auquel il ne fit que répondre paresseusement. Lina mit du shampoing sur ces mains, puis elle rinça les cheveux piquants de Kurama qui étaient maltraités dans sa vie de délétère. Ils semblèrent reprendre vie sous le soin des mains Lina.

Après cette séance de décrassage, elle commenta en ajoutant une dernière touche personnelle à sa chevelure d'or.

\- Tu as vraiment de beaux cheveux pour un homme.

Kurama agita sa main en l'air agacé.

\- Ce sont que des cheveux, voilà tout.

D'un sourire en coin, Lina lui renseigna qu'il laverait le reste tout seul. Elle partit dans la cuisine, pour lui donner un repas convenable. Il fallait également qu'elle éduque à manger proprement. Elle mit les couverts prédisposés sur la table de sorte à qu'ils mangent en tête à tête.

De la fenêtre ouverte, la pâle lumière lunaire rentrait délicatement en travers des arbres du jardin de Lina dans la maison pour envelopper l'espace qu'ils habituaient dans une ambiance singulière. Les rideaux aux motifs de pins et de pommiers faisaient jouer par des reflets un tapis d'ombres chinoises qui s'entrelaçaient lascivement sur les murs en papier peint de bois de chêne. Le bruit des criquets malgré l'automne déjà avancé se réverbérait entre les parois fines du salon où se jouait une musique d'opéra provenant d'une boite à musique ù tournait imperturbablement un disque vinyle. Le salon était relativement somptueux dans son air conviviale et confortable en raison des multitudes de fauteuils en cuir résidant sur place.

Kurama sortit finalement de la salle de bain avec les habits du mari que Lina, un uniforme de soldat qu'elle lui avait concoctée, car elle estimait qu'il serait ainsi bien dans son élément, soit celui de l'armé. Kurama ne s'en souciait pas bien entendu, ni de l'atmosphère qu'elle avait réussi à créer alors qu'il ne regardait qu'avec envie les mets déposés sur la table.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir avec un sourire tolérant, et alors qu'il commençait à avancer ses doigts vers son assiette, Lina lui tapa sur les mains, ce qui lui fit montrer les crocs.

\- Mange comme moi, sinon, je ne te servirai pas la suite.

De ce chantage, Kurama en raison de sa faim dévorante ne fut qu'obligé d'accepter. Elle lui apprit comme manger proprement alors comme lorsqu'elle l'accompagnait le mouvement de sa main dans l'inscription des kanjis sur son carnet. Kurama ne prenait pas la peine de déguster, il se goinfrait des plats de Lina de sorte qu'elle ne sut si elle devait s'enthousiasmer ou en soupirer. Elle prit sa douche à son tour en quittant la table, laissant seul Kurama avec son plat, où il ne remarqua même pas son absence concentrer à se ressourcer.

Kurama entendit au bout de quelques instants le bruit des goûtes crépiter sur le métal luisant de la baignoire qu'il avait précédemment utilisé. Il s'imagina un instant le corps de Lina exempt de toute fourrure et il hocha la tête brutalement en maudissant ses propres pulsions intérieures, puis tenta de rattacher toute son attention à son assiette.

Lorsqu'il eût terminé son festin qui était dalleurs bien meilleur que les carcasses animaux qu'il avait chassé dans la forêt, Kurama remarqua la présence d'une photo accrochée dans un cadre posée sur la commode à côté de sa table mettant en scène Lina le dos couché sur un homme debout, se tenant fièrement dans l'attirail qu'il portait sur lui. Son regard fit curieusement des allers retours entre ses habits et ceux de l'homme sur la photo avec incompréhension. Il s'en renfrogna voyant qu'il ne détenait pas de réponses, et il attendit patiemment que Lina revienne pour le lui expliquer.

Kurama entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir, et demeura confondu dans un silence respectueux lorsqu'il la vit sortir de la fente de la salle de bain. Elle avait les cheveux mouillées qui reluisaient leur flamboyante rougeur telle la plus pure des bougies, sa serviette sur ses épaules descendait généreusement sur son buste alourdie d'une robe bleue nuit dont les manches fines s'agrippaient à ses poignets encore humides. Kurama pouvait sentir une délicieuse odeur s'élever de cette humaine; une senteur presque à croquer, et dont il avait envie de s'en rassasier...

' _Tss, stupide corps et stupide femelle..._ ' pensa-t-il en dévorant des yeux Lina.

Lina considéra un moment avec interrogation Kurama qui était en train de lui lancer un regard concentré. Il était également d'une élégance déconcertante n'ayant rien à voir à sa précédente allure; ses cheveux blonds piquants étant désormais finement peignés, sa face débarbouillée faisant ressortir ses marques natives d'une manière alléchée, ses yeux portant en leur centre une vivacité propre, et ses muscles transparaissant clairement à travers sa tunique d'un vert cassis et ses épaulières portant une enveloppe dorée à leurs extrémités lui donnait un air de colonnel, de chef d'armée.

Ils se contemplèrent un moment ainsi sans mot dit, puis hochèrent la tête en même temps sans qu'ils ne s'en apercevèrent mutuellement.

Lina affirma alors qu'il était tard et qu'il définitivement l'heure d'aller pour eux de dormir.

Kurama maugréa sans discuter.

Lina lui avait préparé un matelas positionné à coté de son lit après qu'elle l'emmena par la main dans sa chambre sans que Kurama ne dise toujours un mot car il semblait concentré sur la manière dont il allait formulé la question qui le taurodait précédemment.

Ils s'allongèrent tout deux sous leur couverture. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit son courage à deux pattes ou plutôt à deux mains pour la lui poser.

\- Qui était cet homme dans la peinture du salon ? questionna-t-il gravement. Il vit du coin de l'œil Lina hésiter à lui répondre.

Celle-ci lui révéla quelques bribes de son passé après un silence.

\- Mon histoire est classique et dénuée d'intérêt, attesta-t-elle avec une voix entrecoupé de profondes inspirations. Lorsque le Daïmio a demandé à tout les mâles du pays de la Foudre d'être formés à être des ninjas la Troisième guerre, mon marri qui était dans la liste d'appel en raison du fait qu'il était dans la vingtaine fut recommandé puis sélectionné pour être réquisitionné à Kumo, la capitale du pays de la Foudre. Il m'envoyait régulièrement des lettres jusqu'au jour où je n'en reçus plus. J'établis ma petite enquête, et découvris que mon marri fut décédé dans une mission de ninjas dix mois après la dernière lettre qu'il m'avait envoyé. Ceci est la raison de ma haine pour les ninjas.

En effet, pensa Kurama, c'était une histoire comme on en entendait tant, et comme il en avait tant vu dans le corps de ses hôtes.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et ferma les yeux, car lui-même partageait par la même occasion une haine semblable envers les ninjas qui avaient toujours chassés lui et ses frères dans leur quête absurde de pouvoir.

Il retourna sa couverture sur lui sans dire un mot puis chercha le sommeil, là où il ne penserait pas à Naruto comme Lina pensait elle à son veuvage.

Lina remercia silencieusement Kurama de ne rien dire, car elle croyait qu'il compatissait avec sa douleur.

La torpeur s'engouffrait peu à peu dans l'antre qu'ils partageaient...

* * *

La nuit très tard, Lina qui ne dormait toujours pas pensait é à ce qu'elle avait raconté à Kurama ; elle avait légèrement menti sur son passé, car son histoire avait été bien différente en réalité...

Mais que représentait Kurama de toute façon pour elle afin qu'elle puisse de toute façon lui révéler une telle part de son existence ?

A mi-réflexion dans le but de trouver la réponse à cette question, elle se retourna à moitié sur sa couche en se demandant pourquoi elle accordait une telle confiance, une telle confidence à ce jeune homme blond inconnu qui ne faisait même pas la moitié de son âge. Quel était son mystère ? Qu'était-ce qui l'avait poussé à se comporter comme une gamine de seize ans à proximité de lui ? Était ce en raison de sa beauté physique et du fait qu'elle n'avait eu de rapports depuis une éternité et qu'elle recelait le besoin d'en avoir ? Non... C'était bien plus profond qu'un lien physique les unissant...

Lina trouva finalement sa réponse...

Si elle appréciait tant Kurama, c'était parce qu'il partageait avec elle bon nombre de points communs comme sa rancoeur envers les ninjas, ou même dans l'affinité qu'ils entretenaient où elle lui apprenait calmement comment vivre avec ses semblables alors que lui de son côté, malgré qu'il rétorquait toujours de manière farouche appréciait à leur juste mesures les bons conseils qu'elle lui conférait.

De plus, depuis son arrivé, elle se rendait compte des changements sur elle-même. Elle qui toujours s'était concentrée exclusivement à son devoir de guérir les malades de sa petite ville avait subitement à son arrivé dévié son intérêt pour quelque chose, ou plutôt pour une personne, pour lui... Par lui, elle se voyait en miroir... Par lui, elle se regardait en face ce qu'elle était réellement... Une personne repliée sur elle-même, répliquant toujours de manière sèche lorsqu'on l'interpellait .. En l'aidant, Lina avait eu l'impression de se guérir de sa propre blessure intérieure... Blessure résultant de son passé longuement enraciné en elle-même... A côté de lui, elle redevenait celle qu'elle avait été quinze auparavant... Mais pouvait-elle le faire confiance ? Pouvait-elle redevenir ce qu'elle était vraiment ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lina entendit alors Kurama se remuer dans son matelas. Pensant qu'il s'était alors réveillé, Lina s'exclama mesquinement en espérant dilater les pensées sombres qui la tourmentaient.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas très agréable de dormir avec toi, commenta-t-elle du fait qu'il avait ronflé abominablement pendant des heures sans que cela ne l'avait dérangé vraiment en vérité.

Elle gloussa légèrement et raisonna alors qu'au moindre de ses mouvements, elle revenait à une attitude propre à une farouche adolescente tentant d'attirer les foudres de l'homme auquel elle s'était énamourée. Oui définitivement... Lina savait que Kurama lui rendait son intégrité d'une certaine manière. Elle serra les replis de sa couverture pendant cette réflexion, puis releva alors que Kurama n'avait répondu à sa remarque à voix haute.

Elle se pencha alors vers la couche de Kurama curieuse en remarquant qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés et qu'il transpirait abondement. Lina supposa que Kurama faisait sans nul doute d'affreux cauchemars, des cauchemars de sa vie passée. Son ingéniosité laissa alors place à une autre attitude, celle d'une psychanalyste propre à sa profession qui essayait de déceler ce que cachait le fond de l'esprit de Kurama.

D'une voix chevrotante, l'homme endormi murmura dans un souffle douloureux.

« Non... » Lina tendit l'oreille, captivée par les révélations qu'il allait lui transmettre.

« Non... Naruto... Ne te sacrifie pas pour moi... Arrête... Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour abattre ce vaurien... »

Silence de Lina.

« Je t'en supplie... »

Sa voix était déchirante de culpabilité et de peine...

Et ce furent ses seuls mots jusqu'à son réveil...

Lina quant à elle ferma les yeux un moment...

C'était un autre point commun qu'elle partageait avec lui...


	4. Chapitre 3 : Comprendre

# Chapitre 3 : Comprendre

* * *

 

 

_« Que fais-tu Kurama ? Pourquoi restes-tu toujours tout seul, éloigné de tout le monde ? »_

_Le renard se retourna sur son séant vers l'homme majestueux aux colliers en dents de requin. Il était le légendaire sennin des Six Chemins ; son créateur et son père à lui et à ses frères ; les Bêtes aux multiples Queues, les Bijuu._

_« Je ne sais pas... »_

_Le Sage lui confia un visage tolérant._

_« Tu ne sais pas ? »_

_Le renard hocha la tête._

_Le mystérieux personnage lui tendit la main._

_« Approche Kurama, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer qui peut t'intéresser...»_

_Le renard méfiant se rapprocha de l'homme qui sortit de sa cape d'hermine une sphère multicolore où à l'intérieur, reluisait des scènes étranges mettant en scènes de petits bipèdes semblables à lui._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est, et qui sont-ils ? »_

_Il lui sourit narquois._

_« Ceci est la dernière chose qui me relie avec mon espèce ; les humains. Veux-tu les observer Kurama ? »_

_Le renard acquiesça pour la première fois depuis sa naissance..._

* * *

Tout était paisible à son réveil. La femme à la manne rougeoyante et dense papillonna délicatement les yeux, laissant transparaître une humeur qui coula le long de sa douce joue. Lorsqu'elle porta la main à son visage, elle sentit l'humidité encore palpable sur sa peau humidifiée. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore pleuré cette nuit...

Lina pleurait toutes les nuits dans son sommeil. Elle pensait à sa solitude, elle pensait à sa réclusion dont elle était elle-même responsable, elle pensait à toutes les fois où elle avait été si seule, si démunie... Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, de n'importe qui... Quelqu'un devait l'aider à vivre, c'était une condition indispensable pour sa survie même...

Puis elle pensa à Kurama...

Lorsqu'elle tourna enfin la tête, elle s'aperçut que le matelas en bas de son propre lit était désert.

Elle battit encore des cils.

Elle décida de se rendormir...

* * *

_Pourquoi ai-je agis ainsi ?_

Ploc...

_Pourquoi me suis-je _indéniablement_ laissé emporté ?_

Ploc...

_Pourquoi n'ai-je donc aucune volonté pour briser ces liens inutiles ?_

Ploc...

_Il_ ferma les yeux longuement. Sa main tendue vers l'avant saisissait spasmodiquement le liquide limpide qui lui perlait délicatement entre les doigts et qu'il essayait de saisir à chaque fois nonchalamment le coude au genoux.

Il ne les comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ces émotions qui le taurodaient. Elles lui étaient insaisissables autant que ce fluide homogène l'était.

Et pourtant... Il sentait qu'il devait au moins essayer de  _les_  comprendre, et de la comprendre  _elle_... Il pressentait que c'était indispensable pour _lui_ et pour son _développement_. Non... Il hocha la tête... C'était même un  _besoin_ vital pour lui !

Mais que fallait-il qu'il fasse ? Que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas réponse... Il était perdu... Tout simplement parce qu'il avait plus aucun guide dans cette vie, plus aucune directive, rien qu'un fugace ennemi à venir qui n'avait même pas encore connaissance de son existence...

Non...

Tout ceci n'était rien d'autre que d'inutiles pensées. Il devait le venger ! Il le devait ! Il le devait ? Il le devait...

Crack !

Silence...

_Cette douleur qui s'échappe langoureusement par le fluide de ma vie... Elle me paraît si torride, si dense... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu condamné à vivre toutes ces expériences Naruto ? Je cherche encore la vérité... Je cherche la vérité sur ce que je dois faire, ce que je dois accomplir, sur le sens de cette vie... Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé de mon précédent sort ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir avec toi au champs d'honneur ? Pourquoi tant de pourquoi_?

Il s'allongea et utilisa ses mains préhensiles pour se faire un coussin malléable.

Il ferma les yeux...

* * *

Il courrait.

La prairie défilait en dessous de lui tel un fil qui s'élongeait indéfiniment.

Devant lui s'éperdait une mer de vert chatoyant qui l'appelait continuellement.

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, il se sentait serein, libre de tout liens. Il se sentait bondir, s'élever, s'envoler.

Tout était à sa portée, tout lui était accessible, tout lui paraissait facile, si compréhensible... Il n'avait qu'à tendre son corps et son corps lui répondait. Il n'avait qu'à désirer quelque chose, et ce quelque chose était apparaissait. Tout était si facile...

Tant que cela lui était presque étrange.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il ressenti de pareilles émotions ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il goûté à une telle jouissance ? Pourquoi tout lui avait paru si gris, si terne, alors que dorénavant, tout resplendissait de lumière ?

C'était une énigme

Une énigme irrésolue.

Et il avait soif de savoir...

Tant qu'il s'abreuva de cette liqueur abondante.

Lorsqu'il regarda son reflet, un renard rouge lui répondit.

* * *

_Où suis-je ? – Que suis-je ? – D'où provient cet état de manque ? - Quelle est cette petite voix qui m'appelle – Et qui m'apaise..._

Stop...

_Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Pourquoi suis-je si seul ? Pourquoi–_

Stop !

J'en ai assez ! J'en ai assez de toutes ces questions ! Je suis fatigué de cette vie...

_Je veux juste dormir..._

* * *

Tout tournoyait autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien. Que du noir.

« Puis-je ? » demanda une voix atrocement familière.

Il entendit quelqu'un pleurait.

Cétait un bébé...

* * *

« Sasuke ! »

Le ténébreux se retourna alors qu'il se tenait sur la falaise gigantesque où jaillissait une fontaine ruisselant d'éclat miroitant la lumière céleste.

Des yeux rouges et lancinants résonnèrent...

* * *

Cette mélodie _recommençait_  encore.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux et il vit un renard rouge aux neufs queues élongées le fixer avec de turquoises pupilles dilatées. Celui-ci paraissait flottait au-delà de la pelouse. Son incommensurable taille fut la première chose qu'il remarqua lorsqu'il le vit. Il se sentait si petit, si démuni à côté de lui.

L'être baissa le regard vers lui.

« Qu'es-tu ? » fut la première question qu'il lui demanda.

Il hocha la tête.

« Si tu ne sais pas te définir toi-même, comment peux-tu espérer attendre des réponses ? »

Oui...

« Regarde qui tu es vraiment donc, Kurama. »

L'homme blond ferma ses paupières.

* * *

Il se voyait... Il se voyait les observer... Lui... Hésitant à aller vers eux... Confusion, détresse, amèreté...

Que lui restait-il ?

Et surtout...

Que lui resterait-il en fin de compte ?

* * *

Il les tuait.

Tout ces moustiques l'asticotaient. Leurs piqures le lançaient tant qu'il cria de rage et de frustration envers eux. Il les anhilihait sans cesse, mais ils revenaient sans arrêt, sans discontinuer à la charge ? Pourquoi lui en voulaient-ils ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'ils l'attaquent sans cesse ? Avaient-ils soif de pouvoir également ?

Les tuait-il ?

Quelqu'un l'appelait...

* * *

_« Kurama ! Kurama ! »_

Stop...

_« Kurama ! Allô ! Tu réponds quand je t'appelle ? »_

Arrête de crier.

_« Si tu ne viens pas toute de suite, on va être en retard ! »_

En retard pourquoi ?

_« Comment ça pourquoi ?! Tu sais bien sûr de quoi je parle voyons ! »_

...

_« Allez viens ! »_

Attends moi !

_« Allez ! Voyons, je sais que tu arriveras à me rattraper ! »_

Non ! Tu vas trop vite ! Arrête toi ! S'il-te-plait ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas seul ! J'ai besoin d'un guide ! De quelqu'un ! De n'importe qui !

Seul un sourire éblouissant engloba son univers.

Il perdait sa Lumière.

* * *

« Sais-tu qui tu es maintenant ? »

Oui...

« Sais-tu ce que tu dois faire désormais ? »

Oui...

« Alors fait-le ! »

Je le ferai selon cette obligation. Ceci est le fardeau que j'ai à porter.

Il n'y avait pas à hésiter...

* * *

« Je n'ai pas le temps... Je dois m'entraîner... »

_Ne suis-je pas censé comprendre ?_

« Comprendre quoi ? »

_Les comprendre..._

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Il n'y a que le devoir. »

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne puis-je la repousser ?_

« Ta faiblesse et ton inaptitude en sont la cause. C'est parce que tu te poses trop de questions. Agis ! Ne réfléchis pas ! »

_Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me reposer un instant ? Je suis si fatigué de courir... Si fatigué de me battre... Si fatigué de tuer..._

« Tais-toi ! Nous devons– »

_J'en ai marre de devoir..._

* * *

Kurama se réveilla plein de sueur et frémissait encore aux rêves qui l'assaillaient en permanence la nuit. Il s'assit sur sa couche et vit la rousse respirer abondement à côté de lui. Elle paraissait profondément endormie. Sa douce poitrine s'emplissait d'air pour ensuite l'exhaler lascivement. Kurama se demandait ce que cela aurait fait s'il avait été l'air...

Il hocha la tête, se leva, et partit.

* * *

_La voilà..._

\- Salut...

L'homme blond acquiesça morose.

\- Salut...

Quelques badinages.

Kurama toussa gêné.

Lina lui rétorqua avec un sourire.

_Encore un rêve..._

* * *

Quand distinguer le rêve de la réalité ?

Qu'était-ce que la réalité ? Tout n'était-il pas une énorme fiction ?

Non...

Il ne peux seulement être sûr d'une chose...

Il  _l'était_.

* * *

Naruto était là pendant tout ce temps. Il le savait. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main... Il était dans son bonheur...


End file.
